Only Once
by Animagus-Steph
Summary: There are some questions you should ask only once... and when you do, you should make them count.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Only Once

Pairing: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna

Rating: PG

Multi-Chaptered short-fic

Summary: There are some questions you should ask only once… and when you do, you should make them count.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended with this work. No profit is being made from this work. The characters involved in this fiction are the property of Jo Rowling. What she does with them is her own business. What I do with them is mine.

A/N: Many thanks to Mollywobbles. Your enthusiasm and general good sense have really made a real impact on this fic. Thank you for your gentle reminders to keep me writing. And to Sierra, your candor, grammatical prowess and overall thoroughness help me maintain the devotion I have to my work. Ducks and daisies, ladies.

To my readers, I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Only Once: Chapter One

Hermione put the finishing touches on that day's stack of reports. She'd been there since seven that morning and she was quite ready to head home.

"Hermione, do you know where the file went on Jarryl Farker?" Sarah, her research assistant, asked.

"Remind me which one he is?" Hermione replied wearily, as she started rifling through the stacks of papers on her desk.

"He's the one on the first floor who has a terrible aversion to light, but isn't a vampire?"

"With or without the memory loss?" Hermione queried, closing in on some papers haphazardly perched on a filing cabinet.

"Without," Sarah replied, stooping to replace some papers that had just tipped off the edge of Hermione's desk.

Hermione looked up and brushed her hair out of her eyes, seemingly unaware that she had just smeared ink along her cheek and temple. "You know, I don't think he was bitten by anything." She sighed. "I sent that to Marcus yesterday afternoon. You'll have to check with him," she stretched tiredly and looked to the clock on her wall. "_You should have been home two hours ago!" _it said in no uncertain terms. "Look, I am going to send those time-loss cases upstairs and then I am going home."

"Go home now, Hermione," Sarah said, worriedly. "If you keep working so hard, you won't be any good to us. I can take them upstairs," she offered.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I still have things to clear up a bit, and I need to talk to Healer Fontane anyway." Hermione paused, looking Sarah in the eye. "I _will_ go home. Crookshanks won't forgive me if he doesn't get fed tonight. I have to take care of the man in my life," she kidded.

"Alright, Hermione," Sarah chuckled, "just make sure you don't keep him waiting too long. If I didn't know better, I would think you transfigured your desk into a bed each night and stayed here."

Hermione's eyebrow went up in mock-interest. "Now, _that's_ an idea." She rolled her eyes. "Please, Sarah, I already have a mother _and_ Molly Weasley to make sure I take care of myself. I'll manage."

"Good night, then," Sarah said, smiling and calling over her shoulder. Hermione just caught the flash of arrow-straight hair as her assistant rounded the corner out of Hermione's office.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was packing up the work she was going to take back to her flat, when she heard a soft breath in her doorway. Startled, her head snapped up.

"Harry!" she cried in surprise. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long, though _you've_ been here long enough, by the looks of your clock," he said reprovingly.

Hermione groaned. "Not you, too. First, my mother, '_You never stop by anymore, your father and I worry._' Then it's my assistant, and now you. The clock was a nice gift once upon a time, but I am thinking about sticking to a wrist-watch." She turned to look at the clock on the wall that Mrs. Weasley had given her as an office-warming gift. _"Get home already!"_

Harry gave a slight chortle and shrugged.

Hermione paused from packing her bag and really looked at him for the first time since she'd realized he'd been standing there. He looked nice in a wooly jumper fit for the fall season. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, Harry, how are you? I've not seen you in a while, and it seems ages since you stopped in at St. Mungo's. You look well."

Harry smiled and the deep-set dimple on his left cheek came out. Hermione felt less stressed immediately. She loved it when he smiled like that; he looked younger and less marked by the war.

"I'm pretty good, actually. I had a good day at the academy, and I ran into Lupin on my way home from the Ministry."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it looks as though he and Tonks are expecting," Harry said with a smirk.

At this, Hermione _did_ completely stop what she was doing. "Are you serious! This is _wonderful_ news! Werewolves are supposed to be…" she trailed off.

"Sterile, I know." Harry said, as awed as Hermione seemingly was. He cleared his throat, perhaps uncomfortable talking about something so close to Lupin, but the next moment, she saw that he was smiling. "However, he said that if at first you don't succeed…"

"Try, try again? Oh, Harry," Hermione groaned.

He threw his hands up, "I'm sorry—it's what he said, and you can't expect me to keep something like that to myself!"

Hermione laughed. "I should hope not! Though I bet he thought you could handle it. Besides, most fathers-to-be aren't thinking about much else besides the baby." She grabbed her satchel, wove her way through the papers and files to Harry, and with a wave of her wand, extinguished the lights and walked out the door.

As he reached to take her bag from her, she turned her face up to him, smiled brightly and said, "I guess this means that love _can_ conquer all."

They walked down the nearly deserted corridor to the lifts. "So, Harry, what brings you all the way downtown? I would have guessed you'd be at dinner at the Burrow by this time." She glanced at her watch, which read a quarter to eight.

"Not tonight. Molly and Arthur had another engagement, Ginny is out with Lavender for something or other, and I learned the hard way you don't drop in on Ron and Luna without an invitation."

"You and me both," she said with something like disgust. "There are some things you just shouldn't be privy to." She paused. "So, I see," Hermione said as she bumped him playfully with her hip. "Consolation prize again, it seems."

"Yeah, I know," he said dejectedly. "I'm going to have to talk to the judges about the quality of the prizes! This is getting ridiculous!"

She laughed again as they reached the elevators. "So, you want to talk? What's up? I'm walking home tonight, as it's nice out—well, I think it is, anyway. It was chilly this morning."

As they were waiting, Harry tilted his head and smiled. The next thing Hermione knew, Harry had placed two fingers on her temple, and she felt the tingle of magic along the side of her face.

"Ink," he said simply.

There were other people in the elevator, so they were quiet as they rode down. As they stepped out of the hospital and onto a deserted street, Hermione zipped her jacket up and shoved her hands into her pockets.

They spent the first few blocks catching up. Hermione was doing some fascinating research in her department. They were seeing a lot of bizarre cases there in Diagnostics, all linking back to the Great War and ending after Voldemort's final demise about four years ago. She wanted to blanket the cases as Great War Syndrome, but St. Mungo's was reluctant to, for a number of reasons—namely, she believed, because they were still afraid of Voldemort, even though she had seen him die with her own eyes. _Almost saw Harry die, too,_ she reminded herself, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm, as if to reassure herself that he was still there.

Harry was busy tracking down Death Eaters for the Ministry—he had just gone out on assignment and gotten back the day before. He couldn't tell her a lot of particulars about his job, but she knew some, as several of her patients on the fourth floor fought with Voldemort rather than with the Order. They had to get them presentable for trial, and then they were going to Azkaban, which was now guarded by the Armored Ourusai of the north. Though Harry wasn't sure, he could feel something big coming down the pike. They weren't anywhere near the end of catching all the Death Eaters who had sided with Voldemort during the war, but progress was progress and Harry felt confident.

As they approached Hermione's building—to both Ron and Harry's pleasure, she was conveniently situated above a pizza parlor—they stopped. Harry handed Hermione her satchel and put his hands into his pockets. She tilted her head and looked at him questioningly.

"Do you want to come up, Harry? Crookshanks always loves seeing you."

"No, thanks, Hermione, maybe another time." He scuffed the toe of his shoe along the pavement. "Yes, I stopped by St. Mungo's to see you. I missed you, and I thought I'd drop in to surprise you."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together with slight confusion. "Well, you did, Harry. It's always nice to see you. I've been so busy lately; sometimes I forget what day it is."

"It's Wednesday," he said lightly.

"I suppose it is. What's the real reason you stopped by?" Hermione asked, her heart beating faster and stopping at the same time. "Is everything alright?"

Harry looked up from the pavement and stared frankly into her eyes. Hermione couldn't read the expression on his face. Then the look was gone. "Everything's fine," he said reassuringly. "It's just—" he shook his head. "What are you doing on Saturday?"

"I was going to sleep in and then head over to St. Mungo's, but I am not scheduled to. What's going on?"

Harry absorbed this information and then nodded his head. "I think I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me," he said matter-of-factly. "I want to surprise her with a ring and everything, and I thought you were the best person to get advice from on which ring to buy. You guys have talked about that kind of thing, right?" he rocked back on his feet.

Hermione felt as though she just had the air sucked out of her lungs. She stared at him blankly for a moment. _I really am going to be alone_, she thought. She shook the ridiculous thought out of her head. "That's really great, Harry!" she said with happiness that she somehow did not feel. "We talked about it a long time ago, of course, when we were at Hogwarts, before you started going out, actually. After that," she began.

"Life got a little busy, I know." Harry said. "So, will you go window shopping with me at the jeweler's in Diagon Alley? Is Saturday ok?"

She had to end this conversation. She had to get upstairs; she had to get to her cat. "Yes, that's fine, Harry. Saturday, then, is it?"

He smiled brightly. "I'll be here to get you at nine." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and started walking away. "Night, 'Mione!" he called happily over his shoulder. The next second, she heard the tell-tale _pop_, and he was gone.

She stood there for a moment staring at the place where he had been and then squared her shoulders. Crookshanks would be worrying.

After a small dinner, a cup of tea and reviewing a few of the cases she had there on the fourth floor, Hermione settled into her four-poster bed, Crookshanks curled at her feet. She fluffed her pillows and turned over. She tucked into a ball. She tried her stomach; she tried her back. Nothing was working, though she was so tired. All she heard was Harry's voice, over and over again telling her with his intense eyes, _"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me."_ _Why _this was bothering her, she had no idea. The entire wizarding world expected it shortly after the fall of Voldemort. Over the course of their Horcrux hunt, there had been a few articles in the _Prophet_ about Harry's flaming romance with Ginny Weasley while at Hogwarts. Hermione suspected that people had leaked information for money.

Hermione herself had wondered why it had taken them four years to get around to it. Ron and Luna barely waited six months. And, why did Harry think it was going to be a surprise? After so long, wouldn't Ginny be expecting it? Hermione certainly thought she was—at least that's what she had taken from their conversations together. In all honesty, it was the perfect end to a long fairy-tale. Harry had indeed saved the world from evil and had every right to claim his princess bride.

She closed her eyes and waited, willing her body to wind down. No good. This was getting ridiculous. She crept out of bed, so as not to disturb Crookshanks, and padded her way to the bathroom, flipping on the light. The soft glow accented her wild hair and--by this time, she thought nearly requisite—dark circles under her eyes. Hermione Granger: aborigine hair, always tired looking, always brilliant. She laughed in spite of herself. She started to gather her locks into a braid, in the hope that it wouldn't tangle through the night. Inevitably, it would happen, but it was worth another shot.

The sleeve of her robe slid down to reveal a long ink smear on her forearm. She finished her braid, which now rested between her shoulders and began to scrub her arm, wondering when she had managed to mark herself during the day. _I am doing this a lot lately._ She looked up and touched her cheek, looking for traces of ink. Her skin tingled, as if Harry had just _Evanesco_ed! the ink away again. His wandless magic ability was exemplary; when she compared it with her own, she felt like a third year student, even though she had no trouble with it at all. She could to wandless magic, but it was more trouble for her than it was worth.

Harry's hadn't always been so good—it had matured out of necessity. She could still remember the night he finally mastered it. It was a stormy night, which matched his mood in an eerie way. The three of them had had a close call earlier that day when they stumbled onto a pack of Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, which was deserted at the time. Harry and Ron had lost their wands in the following struggle. A lot of curse-dodging and feeble wandless attempts ensued. They would learn near the end, a few years later, that Voldemort had ordered his minions not to seriously harm them—that was a pleasure he had reserved for himself. Lupin and Moody showed up almost immediately after Hermione sent her otter scuttling to find help. Hermione took their direct orders and Accioed the boys' wands. Ron had been injured—not badly, but they didn't know that at the time. Ron and Harry Side-Alonged to their safe house and after Ron was looked over, Hermione let loose on Harry as she never had before. She knew he was angry with himself for the sham of a defense they put up that day—he was pacing in front of the cold fireplace.

"_Is this your idea of _surviving_, Harry Potter? Because it seems to me that you're not too serious about it!" she screamed, completely ignoring the fact that she had just given Ron a sleeping draught._

_Harry looked bewildered. "What are you talking about?" He shook his head, as if he wasn't hearing her correctly. "I think we 'survived' just fine, Hermione."_

_All she could remember was her terror at their helplessness. The three of them had been working on all kinds of defense tactics when they weren't searching for Horcruxes—the biggest one, Hermione had been pushing all along, was wandless magic._

"_You can't use your wand against Voldemort, Harry," she had constantly reminded him. "You have to do this!"_

"_I know quite well that I have to do it, thanks," he would reply, as frustrated as she that he couldn't get the hang of it. Days of practice weren't sufficient._

_Hermione was shaking with anger—the stresses of this grand adventure were finally getting to her. "Either you figure this out tonight, Harry, or you call it quits, as far as I am concerned! This whole thing has been a failure if you can't master this one thing!"_

Harry had been so angry with her; she'd never seen anything like it, not even when she had his Firebolt taken away. Part of her had wanted to quail under his gaze, but she was so upset, she reflected now, that she could have hit him like she hit Malfoy in their third year. At that point, she had really felt as though they were at a crossroads—either he did it, and could defend himself, and attack the way he was going to have to, or he threw in the towel. In her mind, he had shown enough magical aptitude that he could do almost anything—as she had believed of Dumbledore.

_Harry glared at her and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end. He shook his head and turned his back to her. He began to pace once again, but Hermione was not impressed. She put her hands on her hips and literally tapped her toe in impatience._

_He stopped as if he was going to say something, but Hermione could tell he was trying to check his temper. Finally, he blurted out, "You think I don't want to be able to do this? You think this is some kind of game to me! Believe me, Hermione, I am _so_ sick of you nagging me about this day in and day out! As if I don't have enough to worry about!"_

"_Well, then!" she yelled in a great huff, "If you're so _sick_ of me harping at you, why don't you do something about it! If anyone can do it, Harry, it's you! Or, was that some kind of fluke—like the Half-Blood Prince? Perhaps all the to-do about you is just for nothing! Harry Potter? Big! Bloody! Deal!" she practically screamed at him, now with angry tears running down her cheeks._

"_You don't think I can do it!" he shouted back, the accusation sharp in his voice. _

"_I'm starting to have my doubts, Harry! What was that, today? I'll tell you what it was; it was too bloody close for me!" she pointed accusingly at Ron, who rested fitfully across the room. "Next time that could be me!" She took a steadying breath—she could feel her voice start to slip from all the shouting. "Next time, that could be you! And if something could have been done to save your arse, do you think I could deal with that? Now, either you get it together, or you don't, but I have to know now, Harry! You've got to get serious!" she brushed her tears away violently._

_Hermione recalled how the room felt charged after that statement, and the next thing she knew, the room had grown dark—the candles had extinguished themselves. Outside, lightning had clapped down and ignited a dead tree not far from the house. Though startled, she had advanced on him, poking him in the chest. "This is not a game!"_

"_I KNOW IT'S NOT A GAME!" he shouted. Hermione was thrown across the room, the effect of _Expelliarmus._ She landed on her rear and skidded to the wall. Harry was next to her in an instant._

"_Hermione? Hermione, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes glowing with worry, his face illuminated by the light of the flaming tree outside._

_Hermione pushed herself up shakily on one arm. "Harry, I didn't have my wand on me, just now," she said weakly._

"_I forgot," he said simply, helping her up._

"_But you did mean to disarm me?" she said with caution._

_Harry's eyes focused on hers in thought. "I did."_

_Hermione threw her arms around him in relief and started to cry uncontrollably. Harry didn't know what he did or said, besides the obvious: he disarmed an unarmed witch. He started to apologize, and she just cried harder._

"_Don't apologize, Harry! You did it! You did it! I knew you could!" she started to laugh. _

_Harry pulled her back and looked at him for a moment. "You think I did? Really?"_

"_You thought about disarming me, and then it happened, right?" she asked, wiping her eyes._

_A grin broke across his worried face, something Hermione had almost forgotten the sight of, it had been so long. "I did. I am sorry, but I did!" He wrapped his arms around her and gave a loud victory whoop. Hermione started to laugh and soon began to cry out of relief again. _

_Harry smoothed the tears away from her cheeks. "Don't cry, 'Mione! Look!" He waved his hand, wordlessly Summoning a box of tissues for her use. Hermione laughed, and for the rest of the night, he tried to cheer her up with wandless magic. She, in turn, cried off and on throughout the evening, feeling freer than she had since before she found out Harry was the Chosen One. He stood a real chance against Voldemort. They stood a real chance of winning. Hermione, for the first time, felt like she had a right to hope._

Crookshanks slipped into the bathroom and rubbed his squashed face up against Hermione's hand, urging her to come back to bed. She had slid down to the floor in remembering that night, as if exhausted all over again from something that had been in all respects draining. She had slept well that night, something she wouldn't be able to claim again until after Harry was left standing alone in the ruin that was Godric's Hollow, and Voldemort was nothing but ashes.

Hermione stood and scooped her cat up. As she walked out of the bathroom, she caught her reflection again in the mirror and tilted her face, touching her cheek where Harry had proven once again that he could, indeed, do wandless magic. Her cheek tingled where he touched it. She smiled in spite of herself, grinned stupidly, really, and she flipped off the light, her reflection disappearing in an instant.

* * *

To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended with this work. No profit is being made from this work. The characters involved in this fiction are the property of Jo Rowling. What she does with them is her own business. I'm just borrowing them for a wee bit.

A/N: Again, props go to my betas, Sierra and Molly. Your support has meant a lot to me. Who could sail away with no wind, ladies?

To my readers: Thank you for your warm response for chapter one! I only hope you enjoy chapter two as much! And so, I present:

**Only Once: Chapter Two**

The days at St. Mungo's following Harry's visit turned out to be some of the most distracting and frustrating for Hermione since she started work there three years ago. For starters, a patient in her wing died early Thursday morning. She had been in the war against Voldemort, and though deeply afflicted by a retching curse, she managed to weakly tell the junior healer on duty that passing through the veil would be a cake-walk compared to all that she'd suffered. Hermione understood that dying was a part of life, and she'd once heard tell that it was the next great adventure. However, it was difficult to watch a once-youthful woman die bit by bit over a stretch of time. From a purely academic standpoint, her inability to undo Voldemort's damage frustrated her to no end. Most of the patients on the fourth floor these days would turn up out of the blue, with a time-lapsed curse with no precursor, almost like a virus. She'd seen enough of dying to last a lifetime, and yet somehow she found it necessary to stay at St. Mungo's.

Apart from work, Crookshanks got into a fight with the neighbor's pit bull, doing some damage to his ears and, Hermione thought, spraining his poor bottle-brush tail. She felt so swamped at work that she couldn't take him to the magi-vet herself. There was no way her mother could take him to a Muggle vet, and Mrs. Weasley was always busy watching her grandchildren. So, her poor Kneazle-mix was on a pain-killing kibble until further notice. He was all right, but Hermione wanted to get him a check-up. He was at least 16 years old, after all.

Personally, Rob Brownbeck, a thirty-something wizard from the board of directors there at St. Mungo's, was finding more reasons to stop by her office again. They'd tried a few dates a couple years ago, but at the time Hermione felt uncomfortable dating someone who was in a position to fire her. She liked him well enough; he was perfectly amiable and intelligent. Part of her wondered if she ought to take him up on his hinting… The more she thought about it, the better it sounded, actually. If she were to itemize what she wanted in a wizard, he pretty much fit the bill. He was intelligent, talented, and had pecan brown eyes that sparkled. It was the first thing she noticed on a man. Maybe she should take a little break and try having a social life for a change…

By Friday night, her head was swarming with her life, and she realized she'd not thought of Harry or ring shopping with him at all. This was another straw on her proverbial camel's back, and she spent half the night curled in her armchair in front of the fireplace. It was perfectly normal to assume that Harry and Ginny would marry. He was what she'd wanted since almost the beginning of time, it seemed. Hermione once heard Harry say that he felt _normal_ with Ginny, and if she knew Harry like she believed she did, that was what he wanted most of all.

The hard part for Hermione was trying to imagine Harry and Ginny being married. Yes, they'd been together since Hogwarts, everyone just understood that they'd be together forever. And, yes, it made since. Everyone, it seemed, was married. Ron was married. Luna: married. Neville: married. Parvati: married. Lavender: married three times! Goodness, even Harry was going to take that plunge. Hermione knew marriage was a special case, but Merlin! She hated being last in everything, and yet, there she was. She was single, twenty-seven, living with a temperamental Kneazle, prematurely gray, and though Rob seemed to be interested, she couldn't imagine being married to him. She couldn't imagine being married at all, so where was all this dissatisfaction with being single coming from?

She finished her chamomile tea and ran a hand through her tangles, pulling her hair before her eyes. In the firelight, her hair did not appear streaked with gray at all, but rather ethereal, if she thought about it. Her graying literally happened overnight during their Horcrux hunt. Hermione had the misfortune of touching Hufflepuff's cup without protective charms, and her hair had streaked right then and there. It was an easy price to pay considering the lesson they learned in the process. Voldemort's bits of soul were volatile, and precautions were taken after that point. Her scalp burned for days, large pieces of hair even falling out. Ron was horror-struck for a while, but Harry, bless his heart, tried to tell her it was still beautiful, even though she knew much better. It grew back in time, and as far as she could tell, it hadn't gotten much worse, though this week deserved a few gray hairs.

She scooped Crookshanks up and took him to bed. She needed to get a few hours' sleep before Harry came to get her to go to Diagon Alley. She couldn't give very good advice if she were sleeping through the whole ordeal. The chamomile hit the spot; she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Crookshanks was kneading Hermione's stomach—an absolute demand for attention. Hermione barely opened one eye in protest of the ray of light that shone through the split in her bed drapes. She turned that one eye to Crookshanks and interpreted his look as three things. First, that he was hungry and that she had no excuse sleeping when he was in such a condition. Secondly, that she had morning breath, judging by the wrinkled nose featured on his squashed face. Third, that it was a quarter to nine, and that she had, indeed, overslept. How Hermione garnered the time from the look on her cat's face was beyond her, but he was such a clever thing.

Hermione groaned and threw her legs over the side of her bed, her toes barely touching the floor in a blind search for her slippers. Upon finding them, she walked equally as blindly to her bathroom, picking her robe up along the way.

Halfway through brushing her teeth, she heard her door buzzer. Poking her head out of the bathroom, she checked her alarm clock. It was 8:50. Harry was early. She considered leaving him out there in the cold chill while she got presentable, but the human part of her told her she couldn't. She buzzed him up, conjured some tea, and shuffled back to her bathroom, toothbrush still at work in her mouth.

"Oversleep much?" Harry called from her living room. Hermione heard him help himself to some tea. She grunted in response.

"Stuff it, Potter. Morning isn't my forte," Hermione grumbled from her room.

"Oh! And don't I know it!" he laughed, voice now alarmingly close. "Don't think I could handle Scary Hermione Granger?"

Hermione whirled around, clutching her robe around her throat. Harry looked nonplused at her bedraggled appearance. _At least I don't have morning breath anymore,_ she thought with some reassurance.

"Why don't you wait in the living room like a good boy while I shower? I promise I won't be long. You're the one who's early, after all."

"What, and miss this? You got up five minutes ago, didn't you?" Harry asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hermione started the shower and came back out to grab a towel and retort, "For your information," she glanced at her alarm clock, "seven. Go sit down, or go feed Crookshanks; he's not eaten yet… But be careful of his tail, I think it's bothering him."

Harry just stood there, eyes twinkling, but at what Hermione had no clue. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"All right!" Harry cried, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Keep your shirt on." He laughed and walked toward the kitchen.

Hermione emerged not ten minutes later, completely scrubbed clean, hair dried and Sleekeazed into ringlets rather than shocked frizz, and dressed warmly for the weather. She walked into the living room to find Harry in her favorite chair, petting Crookshanks in his lap and gazing at the various Muggle and wizard photos on her walls. He smiled when he saw her.

"Ready?" she asked, grabbing her satchel.

"Yeah. Sorry, Crookshanks. Time to go," Harry said apologetically, slowly standing to give the cat time to escape.

As Hermione grabbed her keys, Harry held the door open for her. She walked past him onto her landing, looking at him expectantly to shut the door. Sunlight was reflecting off the lenses of his glasses, so she had no idea what he was looking at.

"You know, the gray in your hair—it's really cool like that, like you meant for it to be there," he said with admiration.

Hermione scoffed. "I most certainly did _not_ mean for it to be there. I look like Dumbledore. Believe me, Gin and I tried everything in the book to get rid of it," she shook her head exasperatedly, unknowingly showing her hair off more to her advantage.

Harry laughed and pulled the door to. "Well, I don't think you look like Dumbledore. I mean, look at this," he reached for a curl near her cheek.

Hermione stiffened as his fingers brushed her jaw. Her skin felt like it was on fire. He held the curl out for inspection, and she found she wasn't looking at her hair at all. "See how it's striped, with brown and almost white? I think that's great. You know, even Tonks would have trouble changing her hair to look like this."

Hermione swallowed, forcing her heart to beat slower. She shook her head again and Harry dropped the curl. "That's probably because my hair is cursed, and she wouldn't want that. Come on, now," she said, going down the stairs. "Don't you have an appointment with the jeweler?"

"At 9:45."

"Then we better get going, Mr. Potter."

As Hermione was catching her breath from their half-sprint through the passageways of Diagon Alley, she lost it again when they stepped inside Bandy, Borks and Tuttle. She thought she'd had some kind of inkling just how up-scale Harry would be shopping--after all, he was an heir of some consideration. She had thought wrong, however. They were the only people in the shop. She thought she might go blind from all the glitter, and she felt markedly underdressed for the occasion in a turtleneck sweater and jeans.

An oily man with a comb-over and out-dated dress robes swooped down upon them. "Ah, yes, Mr. Potter," the jeweler said with the requisite glance at Harry's forehead. "Welcome. Please, come inside. My name is Gerard Mickelwaite," he said, offering a limp hand to Harry. His goatee did little to disguise his nearly missing chin. He turned to her and, upon noticing his gold teeth, Hermione shuddered.

"And, who is this flower? Is this…?" Mickelwaite trailed off, obviously believing Hermione was his fiancée.

"I'm not—" Hermione began, only to be cut off by Harry.

"This is Hermione Granger." Harry turned to her and smiled. "She's my best friend."

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear." Mickelwaite clapped his hands twice. "Well, now, let us begin, shall we?" He led them through the display room full of choker necklaces, and up a narrow staircase, the entire time muttering security incantations. Hermione could feel anti-burglary wards go up behind them as they passed. At the top of the stair, they were ushered into a showroom, the likes of which Hermione had never seen, and was likely never to see again. Walls of stones and gems glittered, making it appear as though the room were composed of pure light. She heard Harry gasp beside her. She was glad she wasn't the only awe-struck person in the room. Afraid to brush up against anything, she stuck by Harry's side. She resisted the deep urge to grab his hand, as if to anchor herself in such a dizzying room.

"A nice effect, isn't it?" Mickelwaite tittered. He snapped his fingers, and the room dimmed a considerable bit. Now it was filled with merely a million twinkles, something Hermione felt she could handle.

For the next hour, the man droned on about the qualities of each gem, of each cut, the charms one could have inlaid in a stone or band, and the kinds of insurance one could purchase. Hermione knew she should be fascinated, considering gemology and its implications on everyday magic, especially alchemy and medicine of old… There was so much history to it. Concentration was not with her that morning, however.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" Mickelwaite was trying to get her attention.

"Hermione," Harry nudged her softly.

"Oh! I am sorry, there's just so much to look at," she said sheepishly. She was there to help Harry, but instead she was collecting wool. She gave him an apologetic look.

"I was just about to suggest to Mr. Potter here that we do an element-to-skin match test, to see which alloy will compliment both your skin complexions. You want matching sets, I am assuming: bands and the engagement ring?"

Hermione's eyes got as round as saucers. It was a good thing she was looking into Mickelwaite's greedy eyes, because she didn't think she could look at Harry. She could feel a blush burning on her cheeks.

"Mr. Mickelwaite, sir, I believe you misunderstood Harry. I'm not his fiancée. I'm just his best friend." She swallowed. "He's going to marry Ginny Weasley."

Mickelwaite blinked in slow motion, absorbing that piece of information. "Oh! Well, I thought…" he shook his head. "No matter, no matter," he said. He cleared his throat and turned his full attention to Harry. Hermione could tell that the jeweler would not be paying her any mind for the rest of the appointment.

"Mr. Potter," he simpered. "We can do the same process with a photograph. Do you carry a picture of your beloved in your wallet, sir?"

Harry's brow furrowed, as though he didn't know the immediate answer to that question. He leaned into Hermione to remove his wallet from his back jean pocket. Flipping it open on the table, Hermione saw the obligatory bank notes and a bank-draft book. On the other side, was a photo portfolio in the Muggle style. The first photo was of Ron's eldest baby, Molly Jane. She gurgled from a swath of blankets. Harry flipped that over to reveal one of Ron and Hermione in fifth year at a DA meeting. Colin must have taken the picture. The two of them were laughing—Ron had just used _Rictusempra_, sending her into a fit of giggles. The next was a miniature of his parents on their wedding day. Lily looked radiant with flowers in her hair, and Harry looked so much like James that Hermione had to do a double take.

_That's what Harry and Ginny will look like on their wedding day, I imagine, _she realized.

He flipped the next page, and she saw a blotch of red. The members of the Weasley family were all crammed in front of the fireplace, each with a requisite Weasley sweater, and each looking very happy. Facing that was picture of Hagrid, his face filling the paper. He was smiling, and his bushy beard a snarl of knots. Harry turned the last page, and Hermione was surprised to see a snapshot of herself. It must have been taken at Hogwarts, because she was in a squashy armchair, over-large book in hand and, she thought with regret, her hair was still all brown. Why Harry carried that around with him was beyond her. She looked up at him quizzically.

Harry shook his head. "Some boyfriend I make," he said with humor. He pulled the Weasley family portrait out and handed it to Mickelwaite. "I don't even have a snap-shot of the witch I'm going to marry." He gestured at the picture. "She's the one with red hair," he said, amused as though he'd made a clever joke.

Mickelwaite looked confused as he viewed twelve people, two of them blonde—Fleur and Luna, and one brunette—Penelope. Hermione took pity on him and pointed Ginny out. She was sandwiched between Fred and George, all of them smiling broadly. The jeweler smiled in acknowledgment. "She's lovely, Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, this specimen is hardly large enough…" he trailed off. Realizing, perhaps, that he worked on commission and it was in his best interest to make a sale that morning, he added, "However, we can do a general coloring for Miss Weasley."

Harry nodded and replaced his wallet. Hermione was distinctly aware of him as he leaned into her space. "That's fine. I know I can leave that in your hands." Harry paused. "I also hope I can trust that nothing of our meeting will be in the _Daily Prophet_—or any other paper You see, I mean for the proposal to be a surprise. It will hardly be that if she reads about it in tomorrow's society pages."

"Of course, sir. Your privacy is our first interest." Mickelwaite cleared his throat. Hermione thought he might choke on his tongue. "Miss Weasley's eyes are green, then?" he asked, peering at the picture.

"Er…no, they're brown. Dark brown."

"And, is she very freckled?" he asked, inspecting closely.

Harry looked to Hermione for help. She could tell he had no idea what 'very freckled' was supposed to mean. That kind of thing fluctuated with the seasons. Hermione gave him a non-committal shrug.

"No, not very. Average, I would say."

_Typical_, Hermione thought, stifling a chuckle.

The jeweler stood, Hermione and Harry standing with him. "If you would like to look over our gems and rings while I go and do the analysis… Yes. I think a pale yellow-gold will do nicely for the two of you, but it's always nice to be sure." He bowed deeply in Harry's direction and backed out of the room.

Harry whistled lowly the second the door shut and the odious jeweler was gone. "I had no idea someone could be that long-winded!" He regarded her carefully. "I didn't like how he ignored you after he found out you were 'just my best friend.'"

Hermione brushed it off. "I wouldn't worry about it, Harry. I'm not the reason you're here today, and paying homage to me won't give him his commission." She shrugged. "Let's get started."

They walked over to the first display of rings, none of which were in glass, but Hermione knew they were heavily guarded just the same. Hermione moved a tag on one of them and almost fainted from the number of zeros she saw following the initial figure.

"These are all base prices, I assume. Each charm after that adds a price," she whispered, in wonderment of the gems.

"Yeah," Harry said, running a hand through his wild hair. "I had no idea this would be so complicated. Charms, clarity, carats, color… It's enough to drive a man mad! Wouldn't it be alright if I just got her one of these?" Harry asked, gesturing vaguely at the case of rings.

"Well, you could," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "However, if you have one made, it will be hers, and no one will ever have the same design. It will be individual."

"All our rings are unique, Miss Ranger," Mickelwaite said, practically sliding his way to Harry's side. "Mr. Potter, if it's not any inconvenience to you, the analysis will take a bit longer than expected," he apologized, casting his eyes down.

Harry looked at him as if he'd never seen anyone quite like him. "No, that's fine, _Mitchellwhite_. Miss _Granger_ and I will browse some more, collect more ideas, if you will," he said with more than a touch of sarcasm. Mickelwaite had the good sense to leave them be.

After he left, the two of them burst out laughing. Harry sat down in a chair, took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. He looked quite different without his glasses on. Hermione stopped laughing abruptly and wiped the tears from her eyes as well.

Harry shook his shaggy head, replaced his glasses and stood back up. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?"

They kept looking at stones, and Hermione could tell that Harry was getting edgy. She had to admit, she found it a bit tedious—after you saw one amazing gem, you felt like you'd seen them all.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. By this time, it almost all stood on end. "Hermione, I have no idea what I should get Ginny—what if she doesn't like it?"

Hermione resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "Of course she'll like it, Harry, you'd be the one giving it to her, how could she not?"

He shook his head in exasperation. "It's just—I want to do this right, it's the kind of question you should ask only once in your life, you know?"

Hermione laughed, and Harry looked menacingly at her. "Oh, Harry. You don't actually think I am laughing at you, do you?" He gave her a blank look. "Well, I am not. I just don't think you understand. No unmarried witch in her right mind would turn you _or_ your proffered ring down. You've got nothing to worry about. You could make her a grass ring—Ginny would wear it."

"So, what do you think she would like?" he asked, ignoring her last statement.

Hermione stuck her thumbs through the belt loops of her jeans, walking past a long display case. "Well, if I remember correctly, she wanted something sparkly."

"Check, we certainly have sparkly," Harry said glumly. "That really narrows it down."

"And," Hermione said with irritation at his response, "I think she said something that would change color, slowly shift, I guess. I think the only reason I remember that is because I had never seen such a thing, being Muggle-born. Lavender or Parvati had a catalogue that showed it, though."

Harry chewed on that thought for a while, wandering over to a case of rings that were indeed slowly changing colors. "Anything else you remember?"

Hermione thought for a bit. "No, but on a personal note, I don't think Ginny would want a stone so large that it would be vulgar. However, I don't think she would say no to a _slightly _vulgar ring," she teased.

Harry smiled at her comment, looking at the rings in front of them. The smile soon faded, however, and he appeared to be deep in thought. He turned to her, leaning on the case, regarding her thoughtfully.

Hermione looked right back at him, until she felt the color creeping up her neck. "Yes? I _was_ teasing, you know."

"What?" he looked puzzled. "Oh, yes, I knew that. I was just wondering what kind of ring _you _would want."

Hermione laughed uncomfortably. "Well, we're not here to shop for me, now are we?" She turned to the case, looking at the rings but not really seeing them.

He turned back to the case as well, and edged close to her, their shoulders nearly touching. Hermione felt her skin start to smolder under her thick sweater.

"But, supposing we were," Harry began in all seriousness. "Suppose," he paused. "Hey," he laughed. "Lighten up. It's a hypothetical situation, after all."

Hermione laughed, but she didn't feel like joking anymore. Harry continued, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Suppose I wasn't me, but some other bloke wanting to marry you, whom Ron and I did not scare off, or maim, or chase away, or torture, _then_ maim and _then _chase away…" Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "Suppose this guy was here now, and suppose," he said, "he wanted to pick out this fabulous ring just for you…that you that you were going to l-o-v-e," he teased, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione wasn't amused. "Harry, this is ridiculous. There's no potential, no hypothetical anything! This is pointless; we should be looking for something for Ginny, not me."

"Hermione, there is no reason to get defensive. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, and you know it," he apologized.

She smiled weakly. _What has gotten into me?_

"But, really. If you were in this situation for _you_, what kind of ring would you want?"

Her mouth went bone dry. She swallowed and replied, "You know, I haven't really thought about things like that. It's not like I do a lot of dating, Harry, and the prospects don't look too good."

"I can't believe you don't know something." Hermione swatted him on the arm. "Why don't you think about it—and that will help me make a better decision, okay?"

Hermione looked skeptical, but she turned toward the display cases with a new eye. She tried to imagine actually being in this situation… some wizard shopping for a ring… for _her… _

"This one, or something similar," Hermione said after a bit, calling Harry over to her.

"Which?"

She indicated a white gold ring with a marquise-cut diamond. Harry leaned in to pick it up.

"Don't!" she cried.

"Why not? I have permission, I made an appointment. Try it on." He handed it to her.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I don't think so," she said with unease. "It's bad luck to wear someone else's ring."

"Well, it's not anyone else's right now," Harry said easily.

Hermione couldn't think of any other reason to resist. She slipped it on; it was warm from Harry's hand. The ring went on and sized itself once it settled on her finger. _That's clever_, she thought. She looked at it on her hand, and wished that she had filed her nails before coming. Some clear varnish wouldn't have hurt, either. Harry held her hand in the light to admire the sparkle of the stone. Her hand went clammy and she resisted pulling out of his grasp to wipe it on her jeans.

"So, why do you like it?" he asked casually.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "It's part of a set, the companion ring is right there. No, don't get it," she said, as Harry reached for it. "We're talking engagement rings, not wedding rings. No, please. I already feel uncomfortable, Harry," she pleaded. He squeezed her hand, as if to reassure her it was alright.

She took a breath and continued. "My mother wears a set like that, where it makes the look of one ring. When I was little, I would ask her, why not a band like my dad's? She said an engagement was a promise, and a wedding or marriage was the fulfilling of that promise, which she saw as the same thing, so she liked the idea of the one-band look." She sighed. "Um… I also like how simple it is, and I like white-gold." She looked at her hand, brown from the sun, and wondered if yellow gold would suit better.

"It glows on your skin, 'Mione," Harry said quietly.

"I'm sure that's just the light in here. Everything is supposed to look appealing. Anyway," she said, extracting her hand from his and removing the ring to place it back among the others, "it's simple and non-frilly. When have you ever known me to be frilly? Frizzy, I would agree with." Harry laughed.

She adjusted the ring on its velvet stand. "You know, chances of me marrying someone well-off enough to frequent places like this are really slim. I could never expect something that amazing. It must be at least two carats, and the cut is exceptionally fine."

"You never know, Hermione," Harry said seriously. "I have found that it's good to be prepared. It's good that you have an idea in mind, for when the time comes," he said kindly.

She sighed, starting to wish for the return of the repulsive Mickelwaite. "I don't know, Harry. My life seems too busy right now, you know? And, I've always thought that when I married, it would be a marriage of true minds, like how Shakespeare wrote it. I don't want someone to change me, and I know I wouldn't be able to change him," she shrugged, staring at the ring that was just on her finger. "That comes from within. Love takes hurdles and struggles head-on, and never wavers. If I have to wait my whole life for something like that, I will."

She could feel Harry looking at her, and she wondered if she had said too much. She knew she had a problem with letting her mouth get the better of her. As if on cue, Mickelwaite came through the door.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, we have the results. I _was_ correct when I said the light yellow would go admirably with both of you. Have you chosen a stone, a cut? We can have it ready for you in two weeks, sir."

He looked at Hermione for a moment longer before giving Mickelwaite his attention. "Yes, I believe I have," he said, walking over to the color-changing stones. Hermione stayed where she was, hopelessly staring at nothing at all.

They stepped back out into the noon sunshine. Hermione smiled at the change in atmosphere—glad to be out of the shop which ended up being very confining. Harry had signed all the paperwork and would return in about two weeks' time to pick up the ring.

Harry took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air. "Remind me never to talk with that guy again. When I signed the bank draft for the ring, I thought he was going to pass out in ecstasy. You'd think he'd be used to working with people with a couple of galleons to throw around."

"Well, if it's any consolation, Harry, you don't carry yourself like you're worth half of Gringotts," Hermione said reassuringly, threading her arm through his.

"I suppose not," he said, kicking a stone across the alley. Diagon Alley, which had once been very prosperous—Hermione could still remember Florean Fortesque's flourishing business, how Eyelops Owl Emporium squawked from shops away, how street vendors used to peddle their questionable goods… was still picking up from the ruin it had endured throughout Voldemort's terror campaign. It seemed that everywhere she went, she was inevitably reminded to what Voldemort had done. Fred and George's shop, she noted happily, was as ostentatious as ever.

They walked along, watching the October shoppers as they bustled along with packages. They reached the Leaky Cauldron, and it looked fairly humming with business.

"Would you like to have a bite?" Harry asked. "I owe you, after you skipped breakfast and sat through all that with me."

Hermione thought the idea of lunch was very tempting and something she wanted to avoid all at the same time. Her stomach betrayed how hungry she really was. Harry's eyebrow shot up.

"That sounds really nice, Harry, but I think I'll pass on this one. I've been putting off taking Crookshanks to the vet—you might have noticed his ears and tail. Since I've got the afternoon to do it, I should go. Thank you anyway," she said, trying not to look guilty.

"A rain check, then? Maybe I can pull you away for lunch sometime next week?"

She smiled, "That sounds good."

They walked through the Leaky Cauldron on to the busy London street. Parting ways, Harry leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "See you later, then. Thanks for your help today."

On impulse, she hugged him. It had been so long since she'd really spent any time with him, and she was looking forward to their lunch next week. "You're welcome, Harry."

She turned and walked down the street, not feeling much like Apparating at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Only Once _is a story created by me, Animagus-Steph not my real name… Stephanie, yes, Animagus, no. , inspired by real-life events (minus all the magic parts—All my friends are Muggles, you know…), and formulated using characters created by Jo Rowling. No profit is being made from this fic, but donations to the "Let's pay off Stephanie's VISA bill" fund are always welcome.

**A/N: **Mega props to the betas for this one, Sierra and Molly. Sierra added her technical and realistic talent to this fic. Molly is the everlasting cheerleader: always encouraging and pushing me onward.

**A/N2: **To the readers—thank you for your amazing praise. Please believe me when I say thank you. Your comments are my tacklin' fuel. Et donc, je vous présente:

**Only Once : Chapter Three**

"Well, I think that's it for this week, folks. Remember, we're not meeting next week—I have to go to a conference in Brussels. So, two weeks from today," Chief Healer Garrison said.

Hermione screwed the top back on her inkwell and placed it in her bag along with her quill and parchment. She had been stealing glances at Robin Brownbeck off and on during the meeting. He had caught her a few times, at which point she pretended to just be glancing on that side of the conference table… even though Garrison was speaking at the other end. _To be caught looking! Hermione Granger!_ Though she couldn't really blame herself; he was looking exceptionally… ooooh, did she _have_ a word for it? Exceptionally and remarkably _well _in his business robes that morning. She veritably hummed on the inside. Sometimes there were perks to working at St. Mungo's.

"Hi, Hermione," Rob said good-naturedly as he leaned against the door jam.

_Oh, my. _Her heart was skipping double time.

"Hello, Robin," she flashed a smile and continued on, trying avoid being stampeded in the exodus of the conference room. A medi-witch who was talking with a supervisor blocked the way.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked charmingly.

Hermione tried to think of something clever, but was foundering. She was bumped from behind and she stumbled forward, which bought her a little time. Her Inner Gryffindor stepped forward.

"Why, Robin," she began, tilting her head to the side and at the same time flipping her curls, _oh, yes, Hermione, you remember how to play this game._ "I'm surprised you asked. You see, I'm off to my office, to work, because that's what you pay me for here," she said with a cheeky smile, and started back for her office.

"Well, maybe I should just catch you when you're not at work," Robin called after her.

Hermione stopped as she was turning the corner to her office and turned toward him. She shrugged her shoulders non-committally and gave him a mysterious smile. "Maybe you should," she called easily.

He leaned against the wall again; his hands easy in his pockets and smiled back at her.

Hermione was still smiling when she reached her office. She was surprised to see three different owls waiting on her window ledge. Well, rather, _two _owls waiting, and Pigwidgeon zooming around both Hedwig and what seemed to be one of Luna's many short-eared owls. Hedwig snapped disapprovingly at the tiny bird and the short-eared gave a low hoot.

"Pig, wait your turn," Hermione laughed. "Ladies first," she said as she untied the envelope from Hedwig's leg and broke the wax seal.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry this is so short, but I have to cancel our lunch that we were supposed to have. I'm out on assignment for a while, can't give details._

_Don't worry, I'll be okay._

_Harry._

_P.S. I guess this means I'll have to take you to dinner, too, to make up for it. Curse my bad luck. -H._

Hermione felt that familiar sudden sinking feeling of dread she often got when she linked Harry and probable danger. It was at moments like these that she questioned not going into the Academy as well, just to keep an eye on him. She smiled, however, reminding herself that _those_ days were over and Harry was a very qualified Auror; there was nothing to worry about. She placed the hastily-written note aside. Hermione was sure to hear all the non-classified details when he got back, censored, of course, from all the risky parts. She sighed. Pig was getting dangerously close to getting caught in her curls, so she grabbed him mid-swoop and wrestled the scroll from his tiny leg. He didn't calm down until Luna's owl hooted again. Pig landed on the sill and puffed his tiny chest out with pride.

She recognized Ron's loopy scrawl:

_Hermione,_

_You've not been around in a while. Molly Jane wants her Mimi, Louie wants what Janie wants, Luna wants some intelligent conversation,' she says (something I guess I can't give her), and I've not been nagged in a long time. So, come over tonight. She's making some meat thing, I'm sure it's good. I've not complained yet._

_And, you work too hard. Come over, we eat at 6:30._

_Ron._

Hermione laughed. A few years ago, she would have been quite put out by Ron's nagging comment, but she recognized it as his way of saying he missed her. She missed him, too. He was busy with the Ministry and coordinating their security. It was a knack he discovered while on their great adventure,' and he managed to put it to good use. While Professor McGonagall had given her a recommendation to be a researcher for St. Mungo's, Ron had gotten to where he was all on his own, without the help of his father or brothers.

She hadn't seen the little ones in more than two months, and she felt that lack exceedingly. She was Louie's godmother, after all. Every time she saw him, he was saying something new and showering her with affection. He was as fascinated with her hair as she was with his. Louie had a bit of a pink tinge to his head. When he was born, he was completely bald, but Luna insisted that he'd be pink-haired. _I've always thought pink-headed boys should be called Louie_, she said. Hermione still didn't understand what she meant by that, but it hardly mattered.

Molly Jane, called Janie from time to time to avoid confusion with her grandmother, was Luna's practical clone, but covered with freckles. She had Ron's big laugh and Luna's mystical look, and all the imperiousness that defined a big sister. The day Molly was born, a big piece of Hermione that was so hurt from the war was soothed and mended. Seeing her boys hold Molly as though she were made of spun sugar, hearing them coo, and both admonishing the other for speaking too loudly lest they wake her—to Hermione, it was as though she had begun to finally heal after all that time.

Yes, she would go see them tonight, even if it meant she had to go in early tomorrow to catch up. Besides, Luna really _was_ a great cook. She reached for Luna's owl.

_Hello, Hermione. _

_I couldn't be certain that Ron's owl' would deliver your invitation, so I thought I'd issue one myself. (Did you ever wonder if Pig were actually a pygmy-winged notnopuff? They're very hard to distinguish from owls like Ron's supposedly is. They're pretty worthless animals, so it's possible.)_

_We're having a roast and tatties tonight. Someday, we'll have to have you over for ootrebin steak. It's really rare, but worth it. _

_So rare, I've never heard of it,_ Hermione thought with a grin. Then the cocky part of her thought, _and, if I've never heard of it, it probably doesn't exist._ She continued Luna's note.

_Just because you've never heard of it doesn't mean it can't exist, Hermione. Come visit and we can talk about it, perhaps._

_LLW._

She folded that back up, gave the owls treats and tucked into her work. If she wanted to get to their house in time for dinner, she needed to get started.

Arriving at the Warren reminded Hermione of the Tolkien stories she read as a little girl. Ron and Luna lived in an earth-home near a village in Somerset, near where they both grew up. It was nestled into a hill, with little portholes to the inside. There were trees everywhere, so it was hard to distinguish from its surroundings. What gave it away, however, was the purple smoke that was puffing out of a suspicious-looking oak tree. Hermione wondered if perhaps Muggles couldn't see it at all.

As she approached, Janie flew out from the front door and down the flagstone path to where Hermione had Apparated. Hermione swung her up in the air and then carried her by her ankles up into the house. Janie giggled with delight, "Mimi, put me down!" but she didn't sound like she meant it. When the girl's face was red, Hermione put her down and Janie ran off, presumably to get her brother.

Louie's greeting was much the same. Though a year younger than his sister, he was already her height. He giggled as Hermione tickled and kissed him, and he squealed as Hermione presented a bag of sugar-free Bertie's for him to share with Molly Jane.

"Only after dinner, Louie!" she called as he ran off to show the spoils to his sister.

Hermione stood and dusted her robes off and saw Ron leaning against the door frame.

"You're going to spoil them rotten, you know," he said as if he cared.

"Why, Ron," Hermione said with false indignation. "I just brought them sugar-free candy! It won't spoil their teeth, and if I know Louie, it won't spoil his dinner. He'll wait till after, like I told him."

Ron thought this over for a moment. "You're right, but you've got more in that satchel, if I know anything."

Hermione arched one eyebrow and laughed as Ron wrapped her up in a bear hug. He pulled her away to arm's length and Hermione stumbled to keep her balance. He looked at her critically. "You work too hard, and you don't eat enough."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ron cut her off. "Good thing I have just the remedy. Luna's been cooking all afternoon, and you're not going to want to go to work tomorrow, it'll be that good. You'll be comatose on our couch."

"Ronald!" Hermione heard Luna call from the kitchen. "My cooking will _not_ put Hermione in a coma!" Ron shook his head and mouthed _It's that good_ to Hermione. They walked towards the sound of her voice, and she saw now what was giving off the purple smoke. It was the fire, above which was a pewter cauldron. Hermione could smell the potatoes and beef and vegetables. Her knees went weak, and she sat down at the table. Luna walked in, brushing her hands off on her apron, which was smeared with some yellow substance Hermione couldn't name and the tell-tale ink blots that were as familiar to Hermione as anything. Luna had just stepped out of her office, obviously just answering an owl.

"Hello, Hermione," she said, giving Hermione a one-armed hug and continuing on to the counter. "I'm sorry I didn't greet you. There's always something I have to edit or approve before the late edition comes out."

"That's fine, Luna," said Hermione, trying to figure out what vegetables—or whatever they were—that Luna was putting into the cauldron. She didn't chop them up or anything. They were square and orange and the size of her hand, and she'd never seen anything like them before in her life. She shook her head and decided she didn't want to know. "Thank you for inviting me. You know I always love coming over here."

"Any time," said Ron, as he flicked his wand to start slicing a loaf of crusty bread.

"Well, not _any _time, Hermione," said Luna, as if this was obvious. "Really, you shouldn't come over if we're not here, or if Ron and I are—" Ron coughed loudly.

"Busy, Hermione, if we're busy," he said with a blush.

"Not if you're busy, Luna, of course," said Hermione slowly. Hermione certainly knew the wisdom of that advice. Ron had the decency to look embarrassed, while Luna hummed away at the sink. The last time she had dropped by while they were "busy," Hermione got more than an eyeful of her best friend, and she didn't want to repeat it.

"So, how's work, Ron?" Hermione asked to break the silence, and the three of them settled into conversation until the children were called for dinner.

As they sat down, Hermione helped Louie to settle into his booster seat. (He had shyly taken to mimicking every move she was making.) Ron cleared his throat. "How's the love life, Mimi?" Ron asked with a grin. He knew Hermione tolerated the nickname from his children, but she couldn't very well tell him not to use it in front of Molly Jane or Louie; they'd get confused.

"Oh, you know," she said, passing a dish to Luna, "It's not bad. Picking up, I think."

"Yeah?" asked Ron, genuinely interested.

Hermione pushed her hair behind her ears and cleared her throat. "Yeah, there are prospects," she said, searching the table for the peppermill.

"Like who?" Ron asked with a touch of suspicion.

"Roah! Rowr!" Louie yelled, banging his hands on the table and laughing.

"That's right, Louie, it's none of Papa's business," Luna said, passing Hermione the bread.

Hermione shot her a grateful look and buttered the slice.

"You know," said Luna quietly, "I think it's good you're getting out there. Some women in Eastern Europe and North Africa who wait too long to have babies have infestation problems with llerups in their ovaries and become sterile. There are a few cases in Great Britain, and I would hate to have it happen to you. You've got Ravenclaw genes, and Merlin knows we need more of that."

Hermione didn't quite know what to make of Luna's declaration. "You know I'm Muggle-born, Luna. I can't have any of Ravenclaw's genes in me."

Luna sighed. "Obviously, Hermione, it was more a figure of speech than anything. I _know_ you're Muggle-born. You really have to stop taking me seriously all the time." Ron gave Hermione a look that said _I certainly don't_.

Hermione gave Luna an apologetic smile and tucked in. Luna asked Ron about Ministry gossip, and that carried conversation for a while. Ron was trying to wipe Louie's face, and Louie was trying to worm out of his chair while continuing to _roah, rowr! _like a lion.

"I don't get it, Lune," Ron said. "He only does this roaring thing when Hermione's here." Ron stopped trying to clean his son's face and turned to Hermione. "What have you done to my boy?" he teased. Louie, who had been smacking his hands on the table, switched mediums and began to smack Ron's face with his pudgy hands.

Hermione just shrugged. She wasn't complaining; she thought it was charming. She was just about to start clearing the plates when the back door in the kitchen swung open.

"Hello!" a voice called into the house.

"Annini!" Molly Jane cried happily, climbing down from her chair and running to Ginny. "Fly me, fly me, Annini!"

"She just ate, be careful, Gin," Ron said.

"You spoil all the fun, Ron," Ginny said as she swung her back into her seat and found her own next to Luna.

"Just in time for dessert, Ginny, good timing!" Luna said admirably.

She smiled and said, "I know! It's this great watch that Fred and George gave me for my birthday this year. I was just trying it out today because I wasn't sure if I trusted it. Now I never have to miss dessert in this family again!" She showed off a wrist watch which had various Weasley family members in place of numbers, and there was a hand marked "dessert," and a hand marked "dinner."

"What if Mum and Dad are having dessert, and so are we?" Ron asked, thinking of the possibilities.

"It points to the best one… So, always Mum's. Sorry, Luna."

Ron looked doubtful. "I dunno… I think Luna always puts something special in her desserts. I don't know what, but it's like I can't get enough." Ron turned to his wife and waggled his eyebrows. Luna looked back at him quite seriously.

"That's because I _do_ put something in it, Ronald. That's half the secret."

Ginny, who had grown to really like Luna over the years, was still skeptical of her. "What's the other half?"

Luna calmly dished out the dessert. "If I told you the other half, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?"

Hermione, who politely ignored Ron's waggling eyebrows, was not concerned in the least about what Luna's secret was. All she knew was that the pie almost seemed to be calling her name, and that getting a watch that told her when Luna was serving dessert sounded like a very good idea. Maybe she'd ask Fred and George the next time she saw them… She'd had Luna's desserts before, and she was never disappointed.

Luna passed her a slice that was thick with caramelized apples and topped with flaky crust. Hermione's mouth started to water. Upon the first bite, she was sold. She had to get a watch like that.

As they progressed through dessert, Hermione mused, on some level, that Luna and Ron really _were_ a good match; Ron loved good food and he loved a good laugh. He got both of those from Luna, and, from Hermione's shrewd observations, he got a lot else besides.

Dessert had ended, which was good. Janie was getting restless, trying to pull Ginny from her seat to play, and Louie had recommenced his animal noises. Ron got up and tapped his son on both shoulders with his wand, and Louie went from being smeared with sugary apple and stew bits to being a properly cleaned, rosy-cheeked English boy. Janie was less easy to corral.

"But I wanna baff! I wanna baff! I wanna play in the water!" she cried. "Annini, gimme a baff!"

"Some other time, love. Your papa says not tonight."

Janie started to cry, which made Louie suspicious. He looked like he was going to start the waterworks, too. Though she loved Janie and her godson, she hated it when they cried.

"Now, now, let's not cry! I can't have crying babies when there are _Liger_ stories to read!" Hermione said slyly. Janie stopped crying immediately and tried to pull Hermione from the table. Louie started banging his hands to be let down.

"Here," Hermione said, gently tapping Janie on her shoulders and again on her forehead. Janie's hair plaited itself down both sides. "Now, go and get into your pajamas, and you and me and Louie will read, okay?" Janie nodded solemnly and bolted down the hall. Luna picked Louie up and followed her daughter to the nursery.

"Looks like you two have the dishes covered, there's no reason for me to intervene," said Ron with a quick exit.

Ginny tutted. "Figures."

They settled into a pattern of wand waving, Hermione washing, Ginny drying and putting away. Hermione got to hear the latest at the Gaming Commission, where Ginny worked in the Quidditch department. She got to travel all over the world scouting and reporting and the like. Her job, added with Harry's, meant that the two of them didn't see each other on a regular basis. Sometimes they had a week in each other's company, others, they'd have a few hours before one had to Apparate off to work. Hermione thought that it made for an equally unstable relationship, but that wasn't her business at all.

Hermione heard Janie squeal off in the direction of the nursery, and Ron's hearty laugh. Ginny _Leviosa_-ed the last of the silverware into a drawer and the two of them walked to the living room, where the fire was low and warm and cozy—the perfect atmosphere for getting the little ones to bed.

Louie toddled in, followed by Luna, who looked as excited to hear about Liger adventures as her children, and Ron, who was carrying his girl caveman style over his shoulder. Her dirty blonde braids were swaying in the air and her face was flushed. Ron plopped her down on the couch next to Hermione and sat down on the loveseat with his wife, pulling her close to his side. Ginny tried holding Louie in the rocking chair, but he kept squirming and reaching for Hermione. "Pitchers!" Ginny let him go and he climbed into Hermione's lap.

_Liger, Liger!_ was the third book in a series of seven for children; this one, Hermione knew, was modeled after William Blake's poetry. Most wizarding folk didn't know that, so she felt as though she was giving them culture and educating them. The series took magical animals and explained their properties and dangers through stories. The next book in the series was modeled after Rudyard Kipling's _The Jungle Book_.

Before long, Louie was heavy with sleep in her lap, Janie drooling and leaning on Hermione's arm, Ron and Luna were cozy on the couch, watching the fire, and Ginny was sitting with her eyes closed, though Hermione knew she wasn't asleep. She placed a page marker in the book and closed it. Luna separated herself from Ron and picked up Louie, while Ron folded little Janie up in his arms and followed his wife. Hermione was feeling warm from the babies, so she set the book aside and walked through the kitchen to the back yard to wake up. She was looking at the sky, reciting the constellations in her head when she heard Ginny come outside.

"Hey," Ginny said, bumping Hermione in a friendly hello. Hermione smiled at her in return.

"That was a good children's story, Hermione. I feel like I've heard it before, but I can't place it. I was trying to figure it out."

Hermione laughed. "Did you take Muggle Studies at Hogwarts?"

"Not after my O.W.L.s, but yes," Ginny said, looking puzzled.

"Tyger! Tyger! burning bright in the forests of the night, what immortal hand or eye could frame thy fearful symmetry?" Hermione recited, reaching back to when believing in magic was just blind faith for her.

Vague recognition dawned on Ginny's face and she laughed. "Well, Molly Jane and Louie seemed to like it, so I'm all for it."

Hermione nodded and paused before replying. It wasn't always that Ginny rubbed her the wrong way, but she felt like tonight had the potential to be bad for them. It wasn't _what _she said just now, but _how _she said it that made the difference… Almost like she was surprised that Hermione could be entertaining to a couple of little kids.

"I think it was the roaring pages as much as the story or my ability, Gin," Hermione said. The moon was new tonight, and so she could just see the lights of the closest town in the distant valley.

Ginny smiled at her and twined her arm through Hermione's, steering her back into the house. "Let's put some tea on—if I know anything, Ron and Luna will be a while. They love putting their kids to bed. And then Ron sets all those security spells… They'll be a while."

Hermione let herself be led back into the glowing house, where the kitchen was warm, the worn cutting block gleamed and embers gave off their cindery perfume on the hearth. Hermione liked her apartment very much—it was cozy and just the right size for her and Crookshanks—however, Ron's house was a _home_, and she was jealous of him for the first time in a very long while. She very much wished she could stay the night and help Luna with the babies tomorrow and not deal with the rush-rush stress that was her life.

Ginny flicked her wand at the fireplace and the flames regained their purple vibrancy. She swung the kettle over the fire and settled herself in a chair close to the fire. Her hair seemed to blaze in the firelight. Hermione self-consciously touched her own hair. She knew the red wouldn't suit her, but ever since she could remember, she'd felt plain with her brown eyes and ordinary hair. Part of her wondered if she had tried to compensate for that with books and cleverness.

Hermione shook those thoughts out of her head; Ginny was saying something.

"…wondering if a baby girl would look like me or Harry, like how Molly Jane looks like Luna… I'd like our girl to look like me, though Harry is so handsome. If she could have his green eyes and my red hair—maybe she'd look like his mother. I think that'd be wonderful!" she sighed.

Hermione tried to hide the look of surprise she was sure was on her face. She must have done a good job of it because Ginny was staring into the fire thoughtfully. The kettle started to whistle, so Ginny got some cups, giving Hermione the time to collect a suitable answer.

As Ginny set the tea service down on the table, Hermione replied, "I didn't know you were talking about kids, Gin."

Ginny laughed lightly as she poured Hermione a cup. "Well, not a lot lately, but we have before. I think a little girl would be really nice, and Harry agrees," she paused.

"And?" Hermione asked, thinking she knew where this was going.

"Well, he wants so many children! He won't even put a number on it! I think two would be pushing it," she said matter-of-factly.

"You do see where he's coming from, right, Ginny?" Hermione said, blowing on her tea.

"Well, yes, the more the merrier, I guess he's thinking—but it's not up to us to make another Weasley family! I think that Ron and Luna might have that covered eventually!"

If Ginny meant for that to be funny, Hermione didn't see it. "I think you're missing the point, Ginny. You don't know what it was like to grow up all alone. Harry didn't have a soul to experience anything with until he met Ron—"

"There was Dudley—sometimes I think he and Percy fell from the same tree—always getting people in trouble and tattling," she said.

"Dudley spent his time making Harry's life hell. Harry was virtually ignored by that entire house except to yell at him. He's always longed for what Ron had. It's only natural to guess that he'd want a large family, too. Harry's spent all his life thinking he was alone," Hermione explained.

"Well, he's not anymore," Ginny sighed. "He's got me, and Ron and you. Harry shouldn't want to compensate for his past by repeating mine."

Hermione was thoroughly confused. "What do you mean by that? Repeating yours?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow, as if this were painfully obvious. "Well, he may have grown up alone' but has no idea what it's like to be the Weasley Girl—like it was such an anomaly or something. The seventh in a string of sons… And, I guess maybe it was, but just the same. I was Number Seven, the Weasley Girl, the butt of jokes. Mum and Dad kept having kids until they got what they wanted. Mum'd still be having kids if it weren't for you, Gin,'" she said, imitating George's voice. "I still get teased like that."

Hermione simply did not see what the big deal was. "Well, that was just irresponsible of him, Ginny. Each and every one of you is here for a reason. You're telling me you'd trade _six_ of your siblings to be the center of it all? An only child risks these three things: growing up spoiled, growing up ignored, and growing up alone," Hermione said sadly. "I'd give anything for a sibling. I watched my parents' disappointment for years as they tried to conceive after me. There's nothing sadder in this world than people who want children but can't, and people who don't but have so many. You're wanted, Ginny. My parents and I had such a disconnect after years of trying and failing… As if one child couldn't make up for what they wanted. So, I strove to be the best example of an only child that I could be—-to try to make them not regret only having me." Hermione felt tired all of the sudden. She hadn't thought about that in such a long time.

Hermione could tell that Ginny was struggling with how to respond to that. She looked apologetic and then shook her head. "Harry and I wouldn't be like that. His only concern, he jokes, is that he doesn't know how he could love them all. I think he needs to worry about loving me, quite frankly."

Hermione sputtered hot tea back into her cup as Ron and Luna reentered the room. Luna had her head buried in the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Ron whacked Hermione on the back and Ginny shot her a concerned look.

"What'd you say to shock her this time, Ginny?" Ron scolded as only brothers could.

Ginny wrapped a lock of hair around her finger. "Hermione and I were just talking about the benefits of being an only child versus being one of many," she said casually, as always a smooth liar. Hermione could tell from her tone that she didn't want Ron to know the details of their discussion.

"Oh, well, it'd be right boring all alone, what do you think, Lune?" Ron asked, reaching for the left-over pie. Hermione's stomach growled—she couldn't possibly eat more pie, but her body obviously thought differently. She instead focused on Luna.

Luna pulled the paper down in front of her face, to where her big eyes were just visible. She focused on Ginny and didn't blink. "I was very lonely after my mother died. I didn't have anyone besides my father. Having siblings might have been nice." Luna paused. "Or it might not have been." She slowly pulled the paper back up to its original position. Ron, who was satisfied with that answer, popped a piece of crust into his mouth.

"See, Ginny? It's like I said," he began, and suddenly Luna folded up the paper and passed it to him.

"I'm done, Ronald. There was nothing noteworthy in there tonight." Ron flipped it immediately to the sports page. Hermione was of the same opinion about the _Prophet _being not noteworthy everyday, though she was certain that Luna's definition and her own of the term noteworthy' were completely different.

"Cannons lost again. I can't read any more," Ron said dejectedly around a mouth of pie. Ron shot a look at Luna. He swallowed before continuing. _It seems Luna's having some influence on him! Amazing!_

"Ginny, why can't you do something about it?" he asked, as if the fate of his team rested in his sister's hands.

Ginny rolled her eyes and picked up the rejected paper in question. "Ron, I only scout. I can't force the Cannons to take on better players. Until they have an opening on their abysmal roster, they're pretty much doomed." She flipped past the front page, which featured a picture of Fudge, who was trying to get back in the public's good graces. Too bad he didn't have a clue how much of a joke people thought he was.

Ron grunted noncommittally.

"Oh, Hermione, there's a fall sale at Madam Malkin's. We should go and get fitted for holiday robes," Ginny commented, flipping the page.

Hermione nodded as she swallowed her tea.

"The National Quidditch League's gone up 25 points today. I think that's because of the new Chaser that signed to the Holyhead Harpies yesterday. She's showing a lot of promise."

"Twenty-five what?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"In stock, Ron. It's called part of my retirement plan," Ginny said with irritation, as she turned to the society pages. There was a pause as Ginny read an article; Hermione was thinking about gathering her stuff to go home. She had a feeling Ginny was just itching to pick a fight with someone. Better it wasn't her. She was about to carry her tea cup to the sink when Ginny stopped her.

"Hermione?"

Upon hearing the pitch in her voice, Hermione braced herself. "Ginny?" she replied, trying to play down whatever was coming.

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She folded the paper and placed it on the table in front of her cup with deliberation.

"Just what was it that you were doing with Harry this weekend?"

_What?_ "Excuse me? That's not your business."

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Ron asked, pie forgotten. He grabbed the paper and opened it up to where his sister was.

"I didn't even know he was back! Why were _you_ with him at that _place?_"

Hermione wasn't going to take the bait. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ginny."

"Don't play coy with me, Hermione! You're always sneaking around! It's in the bloody paper this time! You can't hide it!"

Ron laughed out loud. "Oh, Ginny! You can't be serious! You think this is what you should be upset about! Oh, this is funny! Listen to this!" Ron tried to start reading twice but couldn't manage. Ginny was fuming. Luna pulled the paper away and read in a conspiratorial voice:

"_Spotted yet again, The One Who Conquered and his Amazing Heroine, Hermione Granger, were seen stepping out of the inconspicuous _Bandy, Borks & Tuttle_. A beaming Miss Granger certainly looks pleased as she clings to her Chosen One's arm. The only thing we have to say is, Get on with it, already!' _

"_Yet again, Harry Potter has led us into a Feint for the Golden Snitch. Just four weeks ago, he was spotted with his supposed flame, Ginny Weasley, Quidditch scout and all-around hot pepper. Things supposedly got too hot, however, at _Chez Colza_, famous for fine dining, if not a tad on the trendy side. Though _the Prophet_ was unable to discern the nature of their argument, it is clear that The Boy Who Lived would rather have been living somewhere else at the moment. As you see below, Miss Weasley, sister to the Master Tactician, must have checked her tact at the door._

"_With a circulation of more than ten million, we're sure Miss Weasley will catch a gander at this picture, and perhaps we'll get our answer to Britain's most burning questions: When will Europe's Most Eligible Bachelor catch the Snitch? And which one will she be?"_

By this time, Ron had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Harry is not going to like this!" Ron sniggered. At Ginny's glare, he switched tracks and tried to comfort his sister, "Ginny, you have to be mad to take this seriously! I mean really! You remember the love triangle story they tried after Louie was born! It wasn't until after we pressed charges that they left us alone!"

"Ron! This is completely different!" Ginny said with a shrill in her voice.

"I think it just bothers you that Hermione's picture is so much nicer than yours, Ginny," Luna said kindly. "It's okay to be jealous."

Ginny glared at her, but Luna looked back placidly. Ginny turned her ire to Hermione, who raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"What were you doing there with Harry?" she asked again.

"That is not your business, and I don't see why it ever would be."

"Harry is _my_ business," Ginny challenged, pointing a finger at her chest.

"But I am not!" Hermione replied, shaking her head. "I don't report to you, and before you even think it, I am not about to give a report on Harry!"

"There are pictures like this in the paper at least once a month, Hermione! I am sick of it! What were you doing there?"

Hermione was about to retort when Ron jumped in. "You're going to have to ask Harry that, and good bloody luck, little sister. He hasn't taken kindly to having his actions challenged in the past, and he's not likely to start," Ron said, shaking his head.

"You don't know him like I do, Ron," Ginny replied with confidence that Hermione thought was misplaced. She turned to Hermione again. "Couldn't you just manage not to hang out with Harry for a while until the gossip dies down? Things like this hurt my relationship with him," she said with frustration.

Hermione was indignant. "No. I am not going to quit seeing my best friend just because you're insecure."

"I am _not_ insecure, Hermione!" Ginny shrieked. Ron snorted.

It was going to take a lot more to convince Hermione, but she wasn't quite done with Ginny yet. She'd put up with these accusations a little too long. "Don't you get it? _This_ is the reason why I moved out of Number 12. I couldn't have a private conversation with Harry without being served a bloody guilt trip on a silver platter from you!"

"I did no such thing!" she replied resentfully. "You are always looking to be offended!"

It was Hermione's turn to snort. She knew she shouldn't bring Ron into it, but he was a first-hand character witness. He lived there with them, after all. "Ron, do you remember Michaelmas the year we defeated Voldemort?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"I sure do, Hermione," Ron said, nodding his head enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled; she knew she could count on him, even if his only motive was to take the mickey out of his sister.

"If I recall correctly, Gin, you ended up being Petrified by Harry because you almost cursed Hermione." Ron smirked and rubbed his chin in fake thought. "But, Mimi," he started, turning to Hermione with twinkling eyes. She let this one slide considering the situation. The worst part was, Ron knew he was going to get away with it. "Mimi, I don't recall what you had done _wrong_…"

Hermione was _not_ going to use this to tease Ginny—she was going to let her have it. She was going to get it through to her once and for all. "I, Ronald, had made the grave mistake of calling Harry into the library for his opinion on something and taking too long, which, of course, aroused suspicion in your sister! When I walked into the kitchen before Harry, she was ready to … I don't even know what!"

"That's ridiculous, Hermione! I did not almost curse you!" Ginny exclaimed, her voice dangerously shrill for a house with sleeping babies.

"Did you get Obliviated, then? Why would Harry have Petrified you, Ginny?" Hermione retorted. Ginny struggled for an answer. Hermione continued. "That sort of thing happened all the time! You didn't even live there! He was my _housemate_! My best friend! We didn't have some illicit affair to hide from you! We don't now! _Your _insecurity hurts _this_ relationship, Ginny." Ginny's jaw dropped. "You're trying to make me choose, and I won't have it. What I do is not your business." Hermione sat in quiet triumph at her outburst, but Ginny seemed not to notice, finally finding a response.

"I am not insecure!" she screeched.

Ron decided to change tracks, now seemingly interested in calming her down. Hermione felt ashamed at thinking how she spoke out of turn. This certainly wasn't going to make Harry's relationship, or Ron's, any better with Ginny. Ron decided to calm his sister. Hermione could see that he had a careful ear trained down the hall, listening for his babies. "It's just a picture, Ginny. They've done this with me and Hermione at least a dozen times, and Luna never gets upset. Luna knows I love her. Don't you know that Harry loves you?" Ginny looked stricken. "Hermione is my best friend, and yet Luna hasn't asked me to stop seeing her. The same should be true for Harry and Hermione."

Ginny took a deep breath, her chest rising. "Don't you even try to lecture me on relationships, Ron! It's not like you and Luna are especially average!" She took another deep breath. "And, of course you're going to take _her _side! I should expect no less!"

"Gin, you're being ridiculous."

"I am NOT being _ridiculous!!_"

Luna stood, blue eyes suddenly clear and flashing like waves of water, "Ginny, you are going to have to leave. You will not be welcomed back if you raise your voice again. I cannot have you waking my babies." She sat back down in her seat, eyes once again with a far-away look. "As a matter of opinion, I think you _are _being ridiculous. Just look at the source. I never believe anything I read in the _Prophet._ If it were in the _Quibbler_, it would be a different story. Good night."

Ginny sat there, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She glared at Hermione; she glared at Ron, gathered her things and stalked out the door. A few moments later, a loud _BANG! _like a backfiring lorry sounded through the house and yard. Hermione heard Louie's tell-tale cry. Ginny had done that on purpose.

Luna smiled serenely, as if nothing were amiss. She kissed Ron on the head and walked to the nursery. Hermione felt too embarrassed to stay and started to gather her things. She didn't want to have a conversation with Ron, and she knew one was coming.

"This was just Saturday?"

Hermione looked up from her satchel. "Yeah. I don't know why they waited to print the story. It's been a few days."

"The Wednesday _Prophet_ has the Society section. It was an ideal time to print." Ron turned his attention back to the pie, which was now almost gone. He was quiet for a few moments. Hermione let him eat in silence.

"Yeah," he muffled around a bite of pie. He swallowed. "You know she's only like that with you. She regrets letting him go face Voldemort alone—staying behind, you know? I think she thinks you could have stayed behind instead."

Hermione shook her head vehemently. "I could have no more done that than cut off my right arm."

"I know," Ron said simply. He sighed. "She knows there're things he'll never talk about, never discuss. They're not for her ears—well you know what I mean, Mione."

Hermione nodded, her mind flashing a million bad dreams in an instant. "She's jealous because, though Harry might never mention them again, he could tell you. It doesn't matter that he could tell me—Gin's okay with that. You can offer him that kind of release that she will never be able to. She can't accept that."

"Ron, I don't know what I am supposed to do. It's not my intention to make her suspicious. It's not my intention to do anything!" She sighed, suddenly very tired. "I didn't mean to get into a fight, Ron. I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to be sorry. _You_ didn't do anything wrong," Ron said seriously. "This is a conversation my sister needs to have with Harry, but she'd hardly admit to being jealous of you." There was a pause as Ron took the plate to the sink. Hermione picked up her satchel. She needed to get home. Ron made his way back across the kitchen, stopping to drop a kiss on Hermione's head. He stopped at the door. "Goodnight, Hermione. Thanks for stopping by."

Hermione smiled. She could almost hear the I miss you' at the end of Ron's statement. "Thanks for dinner, Ron. Goodnight." She had her hand on the door out of the kitchen when she heard:

"'Mione?"

She turned back to Ron expectantly.

"You were helping Harry pick out an engagement ring, weren't you?"

Hermione felt her stomach drop. "Yeah. Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, he did. Came by the afternoon he asked you to help him with the ring. Asked my permission and everything."

Hermione swallowed, her grip tightening on the doorknob. "Oh?"

"Yeah. So, you guys found one?"

"Uh huh. He picks it up in a couple of weeks," she replied, resisting the urge to bolt out the door. Ron said nothing, but stared at Hermione for a few moments, lost in serious thought from the look on his face. Hermione doubted he saw her at all. She was about to say goodnight again, when he gave her a half-smile, his blue eyes clear.

"The poor dumb bastard," Ron said with sympathy. For what, Hermione had no idea. He shook his head, as if to clear it of some idea. "G'night, Hermione."

She smiled, though confused. "'Night, Ron," she said, taking her cue to open the door. The crisp air did nothing to clear her head. She walked about a quarter mile down the path before she Apparated home. She hoped that Luna got Louie back to sleep alright…

--Read & Review, folks!--


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks, everyone… You know I appreciate you. … That being said, I am still slowly working on tons of stuff, whenever the fancy strikes me. For those of you worried about how this deals with HPVII – don't worry about it – I haven't read it. Well, that's a lie. I've not finished it, but it's because of my medical condition. I'm highly allergic to bullsht, you see. I've got a doctor's note & everything. If you're not an H/Hr shipper, this might not be for you.

Disclaimer: Not mine. No profit. Blah blah.

Only Once, Chapter Four:

Hermione laughed and put her wine glass down on the linen table cloth. "I thought I was the only one who had ever done anything like that," she laughed again. "Though mine's a little more tame than yours… I was so embarrassed—I just wanted to fade into the woodwork." Hermione folded her hands in front of her mouth, smiling a little to herself, remembering. "My parents are Anglican, and they raised me in the Church of England. I still go sometimes, actually. Anyway," Hermione shook her head softly, realising she was getting close to rambling, "Father Mike, who was a retired priest in our parish, ate with us from time to time. He was widowed, so it was good for him to get out—my mum was especially fond of him, so she made his favourite of hers, shepherd's pie." Hermione paused, taking a sip of her wine.

"It's one of my favourites, too, actually."

Hermione smiled at her dinner partner. "It's great, one of her best." Hermione caught herself before she said: _You should come over and try it sometime._ She continued, "My dad likes it with a real good stout—so I split a bottle between my dad and Father Mike for dinner and a bottle of water between me and my mum. Well, who gives beer to a priest? I set it down in front of him and took my seat, and we said Grace. Father Mike picked up his stout and I realised in that moment what I had done, and poof! It was gone!"

"You made it disappear!"

"Well, my dad spotted it just as Father Mike did, and he said something like, Hermione must have forgotten yours; let me get you something to drink. And he brought back another bottle, and all my worries were for nothing, because I suppose that clergy _can_ drink, but my dad was smirking all night at me. He kept my secret, but he teased me about it for days. It's a good thing that Muggles only see what they want to."

"Indeed," Robin laughed. "Well, it would have been _more_ impressive if you'd turned your mum's water into wine."

"I know," Hermione said, shaking with laughter. "But I think Someone's already got the corner on that market." She sat back and regarded her dinner partner. "You know, Robin, if someone had asked me where I'd be at 8 o'clock tonight, I would have said my office. This has been nice." She forced herself to be more honest than she'd normally let on. "Really nice. Thank you."

Robin took a sip of his wine and regarded her with what Hermione could only describe as sparkling eyes. "It really is my pleasure, Hermione," he paused. "Though, if you had asked _me_ about my chances of success, I wouldn't have guessed that my 'Granger, how about dinner?' would actually have worked. I am glad it did, however. Very glad." He smiled.

Hermione blushed and toyed with her napkin. She couldn't remember when she'd had such a nice date—because that's what she'd have to call it. A date, and no one set her up, no one bullied her into it. Actually, yes, she could. It was a few years ago, and she was at dinner with the exact man sitting across from her. Why did they stop? Oh, yes, he was her boss then. _Not your boss now._

"I guess it's a good thing I don't supervise your department anymore. Very lucky for me and all," he winked. A young witch came with their check. Robin signed for it and she walked away.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at her watch. "I should get going," she smiled apologetically.

Robin stood and helped her with her cloak and they walked in companionable silence to the Apparition point. When the queue dwindled to just them, Hermione turned to thank him again for the dinner; he ducked down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Just a touch of pressure, a touch of warmth and Hermione was dazed. She blinked slowly.

"Thank you for dinner, Hermione. I hope that we can do this again before another three years go by." All she could do was nod.

Robin smiled genuinely, shoved his hands in his pockets, and took two steps back. A soft _pop_ and he was gone, and it was Hermione's turn to grin. She brought her fingers to her lips and pressed them there. She fought the urge to giggle as she Apparated to her flat.

The next week flew by for Hermione, and while she heard from Ron just once—a perfunctory apology for his sister's antics at dinner, she hadn't heard from Harry. She expected something soon, even if it was just his mail. Hedwig was an efficient post-owl, in that she brought Hermione Harry's mail if he was gone for too long. Harry had all his fan-mail sent to his solicitor, but all personal mail went straight to Number Twelve. She supposed she could just _go over there_ and pick it up, visit with Dobby and all, but it wouldn't do to be caught by You-Know-Who.

_Since when did Ginny Weasley become Lord Voldemort, Granger?_ She obviously had some things she needed to work out with her old housemate. Sighing, and imagining another confrontation like the one at the Warren, she put that notion to the back of her mind.

In the meantime, she had some errands to run, and she figured it wouldn't hurt to go shopping in Diagon Alley for some robes and supplies, and to pick up some treats for Crookshanks at Eeylops… She longed to spoil him, but he was getting a little portly.

After a bit of a splurge at Madam Malkins, she decided she'd tuck in for just a moment at Quality Quidditch Supplies, thinking about how scandalous this would look to Ron and Harry if they caught her… But it was a good idea to stay apprised of the market when you had two fanatics to shop for! She was browsing the twig dehumidifiers and trying to remember which species tree was used for Harry's broom end… It was a tree that grows in cold climates, but it wasn't a conifer…

"Wych elm for me, linden for Ron."

Hermione's heart leapt in her throat, and almost instantly her wand was in-hand. She took a calming breath, knowing who it was as she felt his hand remove her wand and turn her around. She closed her eyes in relief and rested her head against Harry's chest. "Merlin, Harry, make some noise!" she half-laughed, still a little shaken. Harry hugged her, and Hermione knew he had a smile on his face. She pulled back to look at him.

"I did, I even stood next to you for a whole minute looking at the same display. You were in a completely different world." Harry laughed.

Hermione nodded, her heart finally back to its normal rhythm. "I forgive you, Harry," she teased, and picked up the box she had dropped in surprise. She took a good look at him and was about to ask about fifty questions when Harry interjected.

"That's right nice of you, 'Mione," he grinned. "To answer your questions, because I know you have them, I am back for the day, and no, I am not done with my assignment; I leave again in the morning. Yes, I would appreciate it if you went to Number Twelve and picked up my mail, if that's no trouble. I had to send Hedwig out, so she can't bring it, and I think there's a lot. I'm here to pick up a few supplies for my broom," he said, holding up a package, "which I _am_ using, very much, thank you _again_ for that commission to have it made. Also, I'm glad I ran into you, can you sign this?" He produced a paper from between his fingers.

Hermione smiled at his ability to read her thoughts, took the parchment and pulled him over to a bench in front of a selection of trainers. She read the document carefully; it was the contract details to Bandy, Borks & Tuttle, the jeweller Harry had commission Ginny's engagement ring.

"You look really well, Hermione." Harry said, matter-of-factly.

Hermione looked up in surprise from her reading, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks, Harry. You, on the other hand, look like hell." He did. Harry's hair was messier than usual, and Hermione questioned the date of its last washing. He had some circles under his eyes, a five o'clock shadow, which actually looked quite nice, and he looked like he could use a good long nap.

"Oh, Hermione, you must win all the boys with your sweet words," Harry said with good humour, but Hermione had already turned back to the parchment in front of her.

She read the rest of the details quickly and looked at Harry with questioning eyes, and he explained. "I don't know how long I'm going to be up north—and," he looked around, and suddenly there was a privacy ward surrounding them. _Good thinking, Harry._ "There were some snags with Gin's ring, so I might not be here to inspect it, and then pick it up. I might need you to witness the charm-setting, which I didn't know they needed me to do, and then to pick it up when it's all finalized, and then to go to Gringotts and put it in my family vault until I get back." Harry took a breath. "I have to run and get the jeweller and then we go to Gringotts and get it notarized… So, what do you say, Hermione Jane?"

Hermione took Harry's proffered quill and deftly wrote _Hermione Jane Granger_ in her neat script and dated it. She tapped it with her wand, giving it her personal seal, and handed it back to Harry. He took it in his hand and it disappeared. "I really have to run; I'm meeting Ginny for dinner at six. I've not seen her in an age." Hermione thought he looked a little tired and wished he could at least take a day to rest up before he "went back north," which she understood to mean Azkaban. She again fought down the feeling that she should have gone to the Academy rather than work at St. Mungo's. She smiled with what she hoped was a bright, not-worried-best-friend smile, and was rewarded with "Don't worry," which, she knew he'd say. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up.

"If you're up north, Harry, use this," she said, using her wand to demonstrate her bluebell charm.

"Works every time. Thanks, 'Mione," he said, rising to his feet. Harry dropped a perfunctory kiss on her cheek, his slight stubble grazing her skin. Hermione's skin tingled from the sensation.

He looked at his watch and did a slight wave with his right hand; the privacy ward disappeared. "I've got to go. Thanks again, Hermione." He looked like he wanted to say more, but shook his head. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll try to floo you." And he was gone out the front door, leaving behind him the jingle of the bells on the door.

She gathered her purchases and left the store; she had to stop by her apartment and then to Number Twelve to get Harry's mail. She wondered if Dobby'd let her fix him dinner…

Hermione shivered as she stepped out of the lecture hall at St. George's. It was overcast, and she felt as though snow might start falling at any moment. She hated the first snow in the city, as everything was dirty and grey, but the event itself was so exciting.

"Did you like it, Hermione? I thought the lecturer had a lot to bring to the table." Robin asked, falling in step beside her.

"Oh, yes, I did! I mean, I was familiar, very familiar, with Hippocrates already, seeing it is some of what I do and all, but I _love_ learning about things from a Muggle perspective," she veritably gushed.

"I thought you were going to fall out of your chair in excitement when they opened the floor to questions." Robin teased Hermione, nudging her with his elbow as they began their way back toward Kingston and the local Apparition point.

Hermione blushed slightly, her face warming in the cold, and cleared her throat. "Well, what an opportunity, to pick Dr. Beaumont's brain on Hippocrates' perspective and practice. How many times am I going to get that chance? He's the expert at the university and all." She sighed happily. "It was absolutely fascinating!"

Robin smiled. "I really thought so, too—the way he brought the old mythology of Asclepius in and steered some of the lecture that way, I thought—"

"That he was going to bring magic into the discussion, too!" Hermione finished for him enthusiastically.

"Exactly!" he replied in earnest. He opened the door to a telephone kiosk that was marked "Out of Order" and ushered Hermione inside. She shut the door, and a moment later, she was stepping out of the shadows of the market place when she heard a soft _pop_ behind her.

Robin took a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one saw them, and then looked to Hermione with raised eyebrows, as if to say _what next?_

Hermione smiled at him; she didn't want the evening to end—there were still so many things to discuss about the lecture. She put her gloved hand into his and led him to the "Doctors Orders" café, which was in the Doc Martens store.

"You're joking, right?" Robin laughed. Hermione laughed, too, and hung a right down the road, pulling him after her. It had started to snow, and the yellow of the street lamps mixed with the falling flakes gave him a children's story look, with his coat and scarf and snow dusting his dark locks. She opened the door to a little bistro that she knew for a fact had great coffee this time of night and took a seat near the far wall.

A waitress brought their order quickly, and the two delved into the minutiae of the history of Ancient Greek medicine and resolved the conversation with a promise to attend the Archimedes lecture the following week. Hermione was most pleased.

Robin took a drink of his Americano and leaned back in the booth, a tired smile playing on his lips. Hermione was slowly enjoying her chamomile, which she was keeping warm with an old-remembered charm. "What has you smiling?" Hermione asked, admonishing herself for hoping it was her.

"I was just thinking about when I first made your acquaintance, is all. Somehow, I figured you were just this way."

_Just what way?_ her heart screamed at her lips to ask. Instead, "What, at the new staff meeting when I started?" She laughed self-depreciatingly. "I was one of a hundred. How could you point me out then?" she asked, forgetting that who she was always preceded her.

Robin shook his head. "You must have forgotten, Hermione. I was a resident healer in Spell Damage back about eight years ago. You were a patient in my ward, however, I believed you belonged on the ground floor, in Artefact Incidents. The chief of medicine was pretty certain you belonged where you were, so I treated you."

_I _should_ have been, yes. _Hermione's eyes widened in surprise—so few people _knew_ anything about her, Harry and Ron's whereabouts during that time. She picked up her teacup, hoping the steam would hide her expression. If Robin noticed Hermione's discomfort, he hid it well.

"You were an amazing patient, Hermione. You never complained, though I knew you were in a lot of pain, and you were quite the diagnostician even then… I remember Healer Barron trying to get more information out of you about what happened, but you were cool as anything. I figured then that you didn't want to get in trouble for doing something illegal, but my guess now is that you just _couldn't_ say anything. I'm glad we got you straightened out before you snuck out of there," he teased.

Hermione relaxed; he wasn't going to pry, even after all these years. She shook her head softly, not believing that he would remember one case eight years ago. She wasn't there but three days! "You must have taken quite an interest, I imagine, seeing as I snuck out of there as soon as I could," she smirked.

"Yes," Robin laughed without humour. "Practically as soon as you could stand up on your own, if I remember correctly. One moment, I was walking out of your room to get you some more salve for your scalp and hands, and when I returned, the window was opened, and you were gone, as were your friends." He laughed again, but this time his eyes twinkled. "We searched the hospital all afternoon, but we all knew you were gone… Which I have to say surprised me; they were beside themselves that you were seriously hurt."

"They were worried, really worried," Hermione agreed, remembering how horrified Ron was at her very appearance. He kept murmuring "your hair, your hair" as if he were mourning it, and Harry wore a look like part of him was dying until the Healer told them she was going to recover. Hufflepuff's Cup was an important lesson learned the hard way. She shook those thoughts from her head, and remembering how they had escaped the hospital, she blushed appropriately and gingerly touched her curls. Madam Pomfrey would have hunted her down! "I guess I should apologise."

"Not at all!" he exclaimed. "I am pleased to see you recovered well. Takes a mighty strong curse to do to you what it did," he said, indicating her hair with a piece of biscotti. He dunked it in his coffee. "Or should I say cursed object?"

Hermione made a point of looking everywhere but Robin and tucked her hair behind her ears. "You _should_ say you did a good job, regardless of the cause of the problem, which I would agree with," she said, finally looking at him.

"Well, I say _object_ because of the clue you left behind," he winked. "With a clue, you can figure out almost anything."

Hermione was intrigued. She remembered almost nothing about her brief stay at St. Mungo's. "Oh? I left a clue, did I?"

"Yes, a blank book titled _Vessels_. It looked fairly old, so my guess was you touched the wrong one on accident, much like Donovan did in drinking from the wrong chalice in Indiana Jones."

Hermione laughed at the reference. "I won't say, one way or another, but that was an _excellent _trilogy!"

"Indeed it was," Robin said with reverence. Hermione had a feeling that he had seen his fair share of Muggle films over the years. He had mentioned that his grandmother was a Muggle.

Robin looked at his watch, and noting it was close to midnight, put a few quid on the table and stood, helping Hermione with her cloak. When they stepped outside, there was a slushy layer of grey snow on the ground, and the six-year-old inside of Hermione was disappointed that it wasn't beautiful.

"The next snow will be better," Robin commented. Hermione nodded, knowing it would be so. "Can I walk you home? You live close by, right?"

Hermione smiled and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led him the few blocks to the pizza parlour that was under her apartment.

"Here we are!" Hermione pointed to the three windows above Angelo's. The picture window in the middle held a lone candle burning, courtesy of a self-crafted non-combustible charm. She thought it gave the apartment a welcoming look.

"This is a great set-up, Hermione!" Robin said, enthusiastically. He took a deep breath of garlic and sauce goodness.

"I am the envy of all who know me," she acknowledged, looking up at the picture window again and noticing Crookshanks. He was waiting up for her, the darling.

"I better go, someone's waiting up for me," Hermione said, pointing out Crookshanks.

Robin nodded sagely. "I should let you go, then," he said, turning his attention to her. Hermione's heart started to pound in expectation.

"I know that once I sleep on what we heard tonight at the lecture, that I'll want to discuss it more, Hermione." Robin said, leading her.

She smiled, heart fluttering. "Mmm. I agree."

"Have lunch with me on Tuesday," he breathed, his eyes suddenly becoming all Hermione could focus on.

"Mmm. I agree," she repeated randomly, incapable of proper thought.

Robin laughed and brought his lips to hers. His nose was cold, but the rest of him was so warm, and after a moment, she opened up to his ministrations and she could taste the bitterness of the coffee he drank, smell the musk in his aftershave, and feel the heady pressure of his lips. She really had no articulate thought of how long they stood there like that, but when a car drove by and someone cat-called out the window at them, they pulled apart. One leather-gloved hand was on her cheek, while the other was holding her to him at her waist. Hermione was surprised to find her hands affixed to the lapels of his coat.

He sighed, content, and pecked her quickly on the lips. "Have a good night, Hermione."

Hermione realised it was her turn to say something, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of what, except that people driving by in cars at midnight were too nosy. And that Tuesday couldn't get here fast enough. That second thought sounded more appropriate.

"Tuesday, then," she said, fumbling for her keys.

Robin blushed and smiled goofily. "Yeah, Tuesday." He indicated the front door of her flat. "I'll wait until you're in."

Hermione had completely forgotten she was supposed to be leaving. She numbly walked the two steps to her door and slid the key in the lock. She turned to look back at her date, at Robin, to see him standing with his hands in his pockets under the street lights, with slush about his feet and a small smile on his lips. She turned the key and cracked the door.

"Goodnight, Robin," she said, stepping through the door, turning in time to see him Disapparate. She locked the door behind her and pulled her wand out to set a few security charms. As she climbed the stairs, Hermione Granger could not stop smiling.

Hermione had had a wonderful week, absolutely wonderful. Her work, while still fairly depressing at times, was as fulfilling as ever. She was working her way, every day, to finding more solutions for those that suffered at Voldemort's hand. She not only found it rewarding, but it gave her hope that someday his vile name would just be a shadow on the history of the world. The contributions she was making to subject of wizarding medicine would, she hoped, make up for some of what Voldemort stole in innocence from everyone. She knew she'd never be the same—Harry's sneaking up on her and her almost blasting his head off was indication enough—but perhaps their children would grow to know a better world.

She smiled contentedly at her reflection in her hall mirror, adjusting the silver pendant her mother gave her for her around her neck. She realized she was being philosophical and all, but she was just really happy. She even managed to get out of the office by five-thirty, which almost never happened. She put on her scarf, pulled on her cloak and stepped to the door. A tiny scops owl appeared at her window. Hermione let the poor thing in from the cold, got an owl treat and as soon as she'd untied the letter, the little owl flew off. Unrolling it, she scanned it quickly.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Recognizing the absence of Mr. Harry Potter, your Presence is requested to further the ring banding and charming process at nine o'clock on the morning of December fourth. Please bring yourself to the upper chamber._

_G. Mickelwaite_

_BB&T_

"Not that obnoxious man again," Hermione groaned. She stuck the note in her pocketbook and headed out the door, locking it behind her. She wasn't about to let tomorrow morning ruin her night.

Hermione stood in the foyer of Mangosteen Thai waiting for Robin. They were going to grab some dinner before popping over to the Archimedes lecture in Grosvenor Street. She was about to ask to be seated, when Robin appeared at her side.

"Sorry, Hermione. I got caught up in the office a little longer than I would have liked." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "I hope you weren't waiting long?"

"Not at all, I just got here myself," Hermione said, as a waitress led them to their table.

Robin pulled her chair out for her and she sat. As they both knew exactly what they wanted, the waitress went away with their orders. There was the requisite discussing of the hospital and their days, and once their drinks were refilled, Robin sat back in the booth and eyed Hermione, like he was about to get really personal.

"The other day, you got to ask me all about growing up on four continents and about my brothers, so I was hoping I'd get to hear about your family," he smiled.

"There really isn't a lot to tell. I'm an only child and my parents are dentists. We travelled a lot for the holidays, mainly in France to visit my grand-mère and to go skiing," Hermione shrugged. "That's about it."

"That's it?" Robin asked sceptically.

"Pretty much," Hermione said thoughtfully. "They're my family in the traditional sense, but I've not really lived with them since I was eleven."

"So, your family in the non-traditional sense would be… Ron Weasley and Harry Potter?" Robin suggested.

Hermione smiled. "You could say that."

"I don't want this to sound flippant, I'm not trying to imply anything, but—" Robin began.

"You want to know if Ron, Harry and I are really friends or if it's a charade?" Hermione teased, enjoying the flush of colour that stained his cheeks. She patted his arm to reassure him and then settled back into the seat. "It's okay, really, to be suspicious. Especially, I would think, since I've made an effort to not talk about them all the time—it's something I've had to work on," she smiled. "It got me into trouble before with an old boyfriend of mine back at Hogwarts." Now it was her turn to blush as she realized she likened Robin to Viktor. They hadn't talked about that yet—anxiously comfortable where they were for the moment. "It's only natural to wonder if we pose for the cameras and never talk afterwards."

"Well? Since you brought that up, what's the story? I was going to ask you about your trips to France, but if you want to talk about them, that's okay with me," he grinned.

"Nice save, Brownbeck," Hermione smiled. "But about Harry and Ron…"

"Yes, Harry and Ron," he urged.

"Well, Ron's an open-book. Just about everything he's feeling is apparent the moment he feels it. He's so funny and he's so genuine. He taught me how to laugh at myself, which was a talent I was severely lacking. Ron's the most faithful person I know, as well as the best eater. He could win contests, that one. I think you'd really like him. I actually can't believe you've not met him, outside of that one time," Hermione said, referring to when she was hospitalized.

"I _did_ meet him then, but I think he gave a pseudonym," Robin said.

"Roonil Wazlib?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"Yes, what a strange person, I thought, especially since the whole world knows he's a Weasley. There's no hiding that hair." Robin thought for a moment. "But yes, I have met him, when the Minister of Magic was hospitalized last year for drinking an expired potion. He discussed St. Mungo's security, or lack thereof, I should say, with myself and a few other directors. He's quite dedicated."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "He really is."

"And Harry?" Robin asked. "I don't think I've met him, though I've seen him around St. Mungo's… Visiting you, I presume."

"He does, sometimes," Hermione acknowledged.

"Hermione?" Robin asked, peering at her. "You alright?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Yeah," she took a sip of her water.

"So, what about Harry?" he asked, not convinced that she was, indeed, alright.

"Oh! Right, sorry. I was thinking." She tried to find the right words. "Harry's… well, this is going to sound stupid, but Harry's… just Harry. He's just your normal, average guy."

"You have to give me a little more than that, Hermione. You've known him for, what, fifteen, sixteen years now? Certainly he's more than 'average.' You sounded like you could go on about Ron for ages."

Hermione did laugh at that. "I think I could, actually. Ron's a pretty interesting guy." She paused. "And, Harry is more interesting than 'average' indicates, don't get me wrong. It's hard to describe, though… I don't want you to think he's larger than life, because he's really down to earth," Hermione said earnestly.

"I suppose that's hard when you're called "The One Who Conquered," everywhere you go, isn't it?" Robin asked, a new respect for Average Harry evident in his voice.

"Yes, it really is," Hermione agreed. "Imagine using the broom you've used for years, and suddenly the manufacturer finds out you fly an old version of the Firebolt. Suddenly, they want to slap your face on their product. Now, imagine the same thing with the type of trainers you wear, your optometrist, your grocer, and the toothpaste you buy. That's what Harry's life was like for a while, and he works very hard at staying out of the public eye, and Ron and I protect what privacy he has with everything we've got." Hermione paused and took another sip of her water and continued.

"What's Harry like? His favourite candy is Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans; he likes treacle tart for dessert, and can't eat breakfast before playing a Quidditch match. He gets too nervous. Harry's not a hero. Not like everyone thinks. He didn't sign up for that prophesy or to be Voldemort's whipping boy, but he didn't back down from it, either. Harry always does what's right; he always has, and he could have chosen not to."

"Lucky for the rest of us, eh?" Robin asked, still awed.

"You have no idea." Hermione set her cup and saucer down. "Well, I take that back. You were at St. Mungo's during the Occupation, and you worked in Spell Damage. You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Unfortunately, yes, I do," Robin said sadly. He motioned to the waitress for the check. "I think we need to get going if we're going to make it on time."

"Oh, yes," Hermione declared, grateful for the change in subject; she was really looking forward to tonight's lecture.

"I can't believe we ran into Professor Vector!" Hermione exclaimed. "I figured she'd be at Hogwarts, but I forget that not all Hogwarts professors actually _live_ at Hogwarts." Hermione took a few steps out of the crowd. "How lucky that you'd read her book!"

"Well, Septima Vector is a leader in the modern thinking of Arithmancy. My tutor had me reading more than anything, and her theorems were on my booklists. Sometimes I wonder that I got to use my wand at all." Robin said good-naturedly.

"She was impressed, I could tell," Hermione reassured. "I got the feeling she'd wished you'd been in her classes."

"After meeting her, I kind of wish I had been," he agreed. "Going to a school like Hogwarts would have been great—but getting to travel with my parents, doing research with my dad, I don't know if I would have changed that."

Hermione couldn't imagine what she would have been like if she'd not gone to Hogwarts… At eleven, before she'd gotten her letter, she wouldn't have, in her wildest dreams, guessed she'd go for the ride of a lifetime with two unlikely boys, that's for sure. But she wouldn't trade her time at Hogwarts for anything.

"Hogwarts, for a girl like me, became the closest thing I could have imagined to Heaven on Earth. There, I made friends, and I had all the books I could ever want to read," Hermione paused while Robin laughed, "and I had the most amazing time. I wouldn't change a thing, either."

"Even though you didn't finish?" Robin asked, alluding to the well-known fact that Hermione was the only official non-graduate on the staff. Even the gift shop girl had a diploma from Hogwarts.

"Oh, yes. That doesn't mean much anyway. I could take my N.E.W.T.s today and probably get Outstandings in all of them," Hermione said, "without studying." She tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, and they began the walk back to Hermione's apartment.

"I imagine you wouldn't need to study."

"Well, I think you're right, to a point. There came a time when I realised that my studying not only benefited me, but probably every person I have come into contact with on a professional level, as well as in my personal life. So, I worked harder. It's saved my arse any number of times."

"And Harry Potter's, too, I gather," Robin said softly.

"Yes, I suppose so," Hermione murmured. "But, I can't take much credit."

"I don't know, Hermione…you're pretty bright, so I hear," he teased.

Hermione shook her head. "I know what everyone says, that I'm "His Amazing Heroine," which I guess the press think is some clever synonym for Hermione. Do you know that there are scores of little witches running around with my name now? How awful! No one knows how to say it without being told. But in all seriousness, Robin… Everything Harry did, when it came down to it, was on his own. Perhaps a few times at Hogwarts, I got him out of tight spots. There are enough legends about us at that school to fill a library of books, and probably over half of them are true, but books and cleverness only go so far. After that, bravery has to take over. If there's anything Harry Potter has, it's bravery. Fortune favors the brave." _Thank God._

Robin thought it all over for a minute. "You mean that hippogriff story could be true?"

Hermione tossed her head back and laughed heartily. "It depends on what you heard, but yes, it's true. What else?"

"You tricked that Ministry woman and taught your own classes?" Rob asked, quite impressed.

"I didn't teach them, Harry did, but over twenty of us took Defence Against the Dark Arts behind her back. An awful horrid year, that was."

"I bet it was. I was well into my training to be a Healer at that point, but I can't imagine the Ministry interfering like that. That was a dark time for everyone."

Hermione heartily agreed. She was afraid when Harry's name had been put into the Goblet of Fire that they weren't going to get through the year, but they did. After that, however, they were presented with a bureaucratic monster—Umbridge represented everything that can go wrong in a school.

"I suppose it must be really strange to hear about my time at Hogwarts like this—the three of us rarely give interviews, and never apart. I remember telling Harry when I'd met him that I'd read all about him, and now, there's almost nothing written about us and the Lost Years," Hermione paused reflectively. "What a strange turn of events that is."

"I guess you could call it strange, but it's part of who you are, Hermione, and I very much like that person. You can talk about how you came to be who you are as much or as little as you want."

"I'll take you up on that and stop talking about it. There's a lot I'd rather just not think about," she said gratefully.

"Fair enough… Just one more thing, though…" Robin asked, his eyes smiling.

"Oh?"

"Were you really Petrified for a whole term? By a basilisk?"

"Quite a number of weeks, and yes, by a basilisk." She stole a look at Robin's expression. "Don't look that way!" she laughed. "It's not like it hurt, and we had mandrakes on-hand, so I was fine." She let go of Robin's arm and stepped behind the dumpster Apparition point. She Apparated back to her neighbourhood, and a moment later, Robin was right at her side. She led him to her apartment and invited him up for a spot of tea, the idea of which both frightened and excited her.

She opened the door to her flat, and Crookshanks, true to his nature, slunk off the window seat and came up to inspect Robin. Hermione waited as her half-kneazle sniffed and scrutinized their guest. She didn't realise she was holding her breath until Crookshanks turned his squashed face up to her and gave her a look that seemed to say _He'll do, but you need to feed me now. _She picked him up, stroking his beautiful coat. She smiled at Robin, "Crookshanks says you can come in." She flipped a switch and two lamps came on in her front room. "Make yourself at home while I feed him and ready the tea. I'll only be a minute." She made a mental note to thank Dobby for straightening her flat in exchange for dinner, because she noticed he'd been by to tidy up again.

Hermione readied Crookshanks' dinner, which she should have given him before she left; she was such a bad owner! Once that was done, and he was happily eating on the counter, she looked for her kettle and a two tea cups and saucers that actually _matched_, which was proving to be a problem. She found Harry's favorite, and Ron's favorite, and her mum's favorite, but none of them matched. Finally, she transfigured two of them to a classic red-toile pattern, filled the kettle with water, tapped it with her wand and grabbed some biscuits.

Crookshanks stopped enjoying his Felix Feasties Skinny Kitty Chicken & Tuna to hiss and wave his bottlebrush tail at Hermione to get her attention.

"What is it, Crooksie?" Hermione crooned. "Don't you like your dinner?"

_Don't be daft, Mownie. It's diet food, I'm not supposed to like it_, his little upturned expression said.

"Well, I'm worried about your weight, Crookshanks. I know you sneak snacks when I'm not here."

_Should you expect less? How am I to live on this stuff?_

"What is it, Crookshanks?" Hermione was wondering if there was a point.

Crookshanks hopped off the counter and stuck his face around the doorjamb, and turned and looked at Hermione as if she were indeed stupid.

"Ooooh. You're worried about me."

Crookshanks wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer.

"Crooksie, you don't have to worry about me. I didn't shave my legs on purpose, and he's not about to find out," Hermione explained, pointing to her stocking-clad legs.

_Well, go bohemian all you want, Mownie, if that's your thing. I know how you witches work, _his expression told all. _I tore up your bedroom after the house-elf left to make double sure._

Hermione didn't know whether to be pleased or angry with how he chose to protect her. She smiled. "I have to hand it to you, Crookshanks, you know how to get your way." She scratched him behind his ear and walked out of the kitchen.

Robin was in front of the fireplace, admiring the photos she had displayed on her mantle. He had started a cheery fire while she debated virtue-keeping in the kitchen, which she appreciated. Her apartment was well-situated, but it was old and chilly. She admired the silhouette his tall form made in contrast to the fire for a moment before she put the tray down on the table. She heard sheets ripping in her bedroom and the scratch of claws on her four-poster. Crookshanks must have been finishing the job. She shot a _silencio_ back in the general direction of her bedroom, hoping that Robin didn't notice. She slipped her shoes off, out of habit, and tucked her stockinged feet under her on the sofa. She watched Robin take in all the personal details of her apartment.

"This is a nice one, Hermione," he said, indicating a photo at Bill's wedding reception, where she, Harry and Ron were trying to dance some slow dance together. Her hair, which had looked nice for a total of fifteen minutes, was falling down in the back. Both Ron and Harry looked great in their dress robes, and if she remembered correctly, she had charmed her shoes to protect her toes.

Hermione smiled, "That was a great day. Ron's brother, Bill, married Fleur Delacour, and it was the biggest party I'd ever been to."

Robin admired the photo for a moment longer, and moved on to examine her bookcase, stopping to thumb through a pharmaceutical manual she had on the sofa table. He put it back and in doing so, knocked over the nice six-inch stack of mail Dobby had brought over that afternoon.

He fixed it with a flick of his wand, and noticed that the envelopes were addressed to variations of _Harry James Potter._ He looked up at her curiously. "There's no address on these. No one knows where Harry Potter lives, so…either he lives here, and that's why you _silencioed_ the back of the flat, or I need to report you to the Owl Post Authority," he winked.

"Not quite," Hermione laughed. "I take his mail when he's out of town, and you're right, only about twenty people know where he lives, and I couldn't tell you if I wanted to—it's protected by the Fidelius Charm, and the Secret Keeper for that died a long time ago," she said, thinking of Dumbledore. "I couldn't even lead you there by accident, you'd never see it." Hermione motioned for him to have a seat on the sofa, and she handed him a cup of tea.

"That's strange that the Charm is still in place, if the Secret Keeper is dead…"

Hermione smiled bittersweetly. "A charm cast by Albus Dumbledore is not easily broken." Robin nodded in understanding, and they were quiet for a moment. Hermione found it comforting that wizards still took a moment of silence at the mention of that great man's name.

Robin cleared his throat, "But that's got to be really convenient for Harry, the privacy and all."

Hermione nodded. "It is and it isn't. Since so "many" people know, any of us can walk in whenever we want, but most of us owl first. Back in the days of the Order of the Phoenix, people were used to coming and going. Now that Harry's got a private life and no Lord Voldemort on his tail, it's good. It could be better, though."

"Were you in the Order of the Phoenix?" Robin asked, his voice taking on an awed quality.

"Merlin, no! I was considered "too young" when it was reinstated, and never bothered to officially join when I quit being too young." She tsked. "You don't want to hear about that." _And, that's not exactly cheery conversation, is it, Granger?_

Robin raised his eyebrow. "What do _you_ want to talk about, then?"

Hermione fought the desire to blush, and summoned all her courage to ask him something that had been on her mind for a while. "Why now?" When he responded with a confused look, she expanded. "I guess I'm just curious to know why you asked me to dinner again, after…well, after—"

"After a couple of half-dates and then three years of nothing?" Robin summed up.

"Yes," Hermione said, hiding behind her teacup. "There wasn't anything saying we couldn't date at work, and things were going along well, I thought… I mean, I'm not complaining _now_…but for curiosity's sake…" she trailed off.

Robin put his teacup down on the coffee table and looked at Hermione full-on. She got nervous and pulled her teacup down.

"That's a fair question." He took a breath. "The truth is, it was so soon after the Fall of Voldemort," Hermione noted that the name sounded thick in his mouth—as if he'd not had a lot of practice saying it. He continued, "and with all the press and reporters, even months after you started working at St. Mungo's, and no one knowing where you'd even _been_ for about six years, what'd you'd been doing… I worried, after a while, that you figured I was after the same information as everyone else, and I didn't want that."

Hermione put her teacup on the table and grabbed his hand. She was about to say… something—she wasn't sure what—when he went on.

"I'd worried that I'd mucked it all up," he gave her a lopsided grin. "And I didn't want to do that twice. Eventually," he squeezed her hand, "I couldn't hold it in, and I suggested I see you outside of work. After that, I realized I _would_ muck it up for good if I didn't… And I am so glad I did, Hermione. You're the most amazing witch I've ever met—I thought that when I met you when you were nineteen. You'd already known what was wrong, how to treat it… I could tell you were only there because your friends were so concerned … In fact, I think what did it for me was that you asked how I was, even though you were in so much pain. Who does that? Just you, Hermione."

The room closed in around Hermione and suddenly she was not close enough to him. She raised herself up on her knees, placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him soundly, tugging at his bottom lip as she pulled away to look at him. Robin's gaze went from amazed to resolute as he leaned in to kiss her back, one hand going to the small of her waist to anchor her, and the other underneath her long hair. Hermione was pleased to discover his soft hair and strong neck and she could swear she felt rather than heard a deep rumble of pleasure reverberate through his chest. She moved off her knees to sit more comfortably on the sofa, Robin shifting in complement. She relaxed more fully when she realized she could get used to this, and Robin pushed her gently back until she was completely underneath him, his broad form over her.

"Is this okay?" he asked, breathless, his eyes shifting their gaze from hers to her lips and back up again.

Hermione didn't even have to think about it; she smiled and so did he. She reached up to pull him down, and before long, he'd moved from her lips to behind her ear, and from there down the column of her throat. He had switched to her other side when she realised she let out a sound between a sigh and a moan when he captured the dip between where her clavicles met.

"I think I've found your sweet spot," he murmured against her skin.

"One of them," she gasped, pulling his face back up to hers. Her skirt had long ridden up past the point of school-girl propriety, and she knew for _certain_ that Robin'd noticed.

He smiled against her lips as his hand travelled from her waist to meet the edge of her skirt. He massaged the bit of skin above the lace top of her stocking, when Hermione started to shuffle through charms in the back of her mind for depilatation, and wondered if she could manage a non-verbal, wandless charm while Robin performed such wonderful—oh!

"Is this alright?" he asked again as he sucked at her collarbone.

"Better than alright," she breathed, her hands under his sweater, tugging the hem up to his shoulders, where he took the liberty of divesting himself of the rest of it. Hermione was slightly disappointed that he wore an undershirt, _all well-dressed men wear undershirts, Hermione_, her mother's voice said, suddenly floating through her head. She didn't want to be thinking of her mother at a time like this, so she tugged that shirt out, too, and her fingers splayed over his stomach, fingering the thatch of hair there. Robin had taken his opportunity to unbutton the top of Hermione's scoop-necked sweater as she sucked at the base of his neck.

He stopped for a moment to look at her, her chest heaving, and she looked up at him expectantly, taking in his mussed hair, swollen lips and general admiring expression.

"What is it," she half-laughed, both pleased at his look, and impatient to continue.

"Stunning, Hermione," he rumbled, getting back to the business at-hand, which Hermione would agree was the best use of his time.

He slipped one strap down her shoulder and was kissing his way down, down… when Hermione heard a dull thud, followed by "Shite! Where'd they go?" Hermione froze. Robin froze, looking up from where he was currently situated at the front clasp of her bra, toffee eyes locking onto hers in an instant, looking, of all things, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"The Floo!" Hermione cried in a desperate whisper, and pushed Robin off of her as nicely as she could manage.

She could hear someone shuffle around and she hoped to God it wasn't her mother. She took her chance to save face. She stood with her back facing the fire and started buttoning her sweater. Robin tugged her skirt back down, bringing her presentability up dramatically. Hermione found Robin's sweater under the coffee table and handed it to him with a quick kiss on the lips. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

Robin took in her crooked skirt, rumpled shirt and mussed up hair and grinned. "You've never looked better," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione swatted his shoulder and he caught her hand, pulling her down again to steal a kiss. As she straightened up, she whispered, "Sorry." He shrugged as if to say it was okay.

"There they are! Damned glasses! 'Mione, you there?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she realised who it was.

"Yes, Harry, I'm here," she said, rushing to the fireplace to see if he was hurt. She got there in time to see him putting his glasses on. She suspected he was using an unfamiliar fireplace and knocked them off when he stuck his head in the flames.

"Are you alright?" she asked, noticing for the first time that he looked quite stressed.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I could use your help right quick. What do you know about bimorphs?" he asked, distracted.

"With lycanthropy?"

"I believe so, yes, but at this point, I'm stumped. I think this fellow's a werewolf, there're several, actually, but not anthropomorphic, like—" Harry sneezed, and in the green flames, Hermione could see ashes billowing.

"Bless you. Lupin. What have you tried? Are you being safe? What's the other metamorphosis?" Hermione asked hurriedly. She reached her left hand toward the bookcase on the far wall and three dusty tomes _Accioed_ their way into her hand one by one. She opened them and spread them out upon the hearth in front of her. She reached behind her with her right hand and summoned her wand, placing her non-combustible charm on the old pages.

"Thank you, yes, like Lupin. This one's mad, Hermione. I swear he's a vampire, too, though never at the same time."

"In some cultures, it's believed that werewolves become vampires after death—but that's just folklore," she said, quickly flipping pages. She stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Tell me what's happening. No one's been bit, have they?" her heart stopped in fear.

"I'm _fine,_ Hermione. None of the other Aurors are hurt, yet, but I have the darkest feeling we're about to get picked off like gazelles by hyenas."

"There's something you're not telling me, Harry," Hermione said, eyeing him carefully.

"Are you alone, 'Mione?" Harry asked, suddenly taking in her appearance and trying to peek around her into her living room. There was a slight strain to his tone.

Hermione could feel the flush creeping up her neck. She started to respond when she heard Robin near the door. "Hold on, Harry. Don't go anywhere, or you'll regret it."

Harry nodded, heeding the glare she gave him.

Hermione almost tripped in her rush to the front door. She didn't know what to say, but stood helplessly as Robin picked up his scarf and put it around his neck. "Robin, I…"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Robin said as he tugged on his gloves.

"But—" she began.

"Walk me out?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," she replied, distracted. "Let me get my shoes and scarf." She _Accioed_ her shoes from the living room, pulled her scarf out of the closet, wrapped it around her neck a few times and allowed him to usher her out of her apartment and down to the street. He pulled the door shut behind him and stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Robin, I'm _really_ sorry. That's got to be the first time that's happened to me. I—" she began.

"Hermione, I said not to worry about it," he smiled down at her and laughed. "I'm just glad it wasn't your mum…I'd like to meet her under nicer circumstances, actually."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "As would I," she blushed. "Listen, about up there," she tried again, gesturing up the stairs.

"We'll pick up where we left off later, okay?" he said with a wicked grin. "Besides, I don't think you'd enjoy yourself as much if you had something on your mind."

Hermione smiled. "You're probably right," she said, rubbing her arms in the cold. She looked back towards her door; she hoped Harry was still waiting.

Robin noticed her glance. "I'd better go. I'll see you at work, alright?"

Hermione nodded, but her mind was upstairs in front of her hearth, already puzzling away at Harry's problem.

Robin dropped a kiss on her forehead and stepped back. "Go back upstairs; you'll freeze to death out here."

Hermione backed up to give him space to Apparate. "Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Hermione," he replied, and in a moment he was gone.

Hermione wasted no time in getting back upstairs to her apartment. Harry had better be there. She ripped off her scarf, stamped the snow off her shoes and kicked them off. She slid on the hardwood floor in her stockinged feet to her fireplace.

"Harry?" she asked, slightly panting.

TBC


End file.
